Z Fighter's Gamer
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: John smashed into an old turtle hermit's beach. He has low stats but two over powered perks. With a phobia of crowds he isn't exactly world tournament material, but when the chips are down he will stick up for humanity. Watch as a human gamer stands with the saiyans against the likes of Freza, Cell, and Buu. MA maybe later
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any other anime**

Crash!

John opened his eyes to a bleary island with a pink cabin sitting on it. "Kame House," John mumbled as he got to his feet. An old bald man rushed outside.

John took a step before collapsing. The old man walked up and checked his vitals. "Son, it looks like you took quite the fall. Were you skydiving without a parachute?" The older man chuckled at his own joke.

"No, I just woke here. I don't know how it happened. One minute, I'm asleep, the next, I'm here. That sounds nuts doesn't it. Forget, I said anything. Could I use your phone to make a call?" The old man brushed his beard.

"Asleep one minute then here the next. I've heard of that somewhere. I have a phone in the house if you want you can make a call now. Though, if you can't make it to the door, I don't think you will be able to use it." The old man said. "My name is Roshi. To my students, sensei or master Roshi." Roshi said.

The old man was weird. He wore a large purple turtle shell and walked around in sandals. John focused what strength he had and pushed himself to his feet. It felt like he had never walked before. Each step was a leap of faith.

He decided to check his stats.

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **Outsider**

 **Dark god (-50char with humanity +50 char with monsters)**

 **Heaven's enemy (-100char with angels)**

 **Mighty one (+5Str*lv)**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength-(*25Str)**

 **Eagle eye-(+20Per)**

 **John lv1-experience 0/500**

 **Health 30/30- (Hp= Str * Vit * lv)**

 **Health Regen 1/1- (HR = (Vit * lv) / minute)**

 **Mana 30/30- (mana = Str * Int * lv)**

 **Mana Regen 1/1- (MR = (Int * lv) / minute)**

 **Stamina 30/30- (stamina = Str * End * lv)**

 **Stamina Regen 1/1- (SR = (End * lv) / minute)**

 **Strength(Str)-1(*25) (+5*lv) 30**

 **Endurance(End)-1**

 **Intelligence(Int)-1**

 **Perception(Per)-10(+20) 30**

 **Agility(Agl)-1**

 **Dexterity(Dex)-1**

 **Charisma(Char)-1**

 **Currency 0/0**

 **Items NA**

 **Points:**

 **Stats 5**

 **Perks 1**

John slammed five points into Dex and felt his control over his body improve drastically. Yet, his agility was still so small. It would be forever before he could reliably move his body at any speed.

Roshi gave him a strange look but kept walking. John picked up Roshi's phone and remembered he had no idea who to call. He didn't normally memorize numbers anyway.

"Is there a problem?" Roshi asked. John took a deep breath and nodded.

"I don't think any of the numbers I remember will help. If I'm not too much of a burden, may I see a map?" Roshi walked over and pulled out an atlas.

"It may be a bit dated but it should still show all the land marks." John looked at it and knew he wasn't in Utopia or on old earth. "Is there a problem. By the look on your face my map must be a bit more off than I realized. Did another continent rise out of the sea recently?" The old man asked.

John shook his head. "I'm far from home." That was an understatement. There was only one large continent in this world.

"Well if you want you can stay a while, until you're up on your feet." John nodded.

"I would like that if I'm not too much trouble." The old man shrugged.

"Take a look around, say high to turtle if you see him." John nodded.

John walked out in the heat of a tropical island. Palms swayed to a gentle breeze. The smell of the sea filled his nose and it wasn't such a bad thing.

The first thing John needed was a skill. Any skill was a good skill. He still had plenty of strength so, he decided to climb one of the palm trees. Just grabbing the tree made the tough bark dig into his flesh.

 **-5Hp**

 **Vit+1**

 **Vit-2**

John continued to climb.

 **-5Hp**

 **Vit+1**

 **Vit-3**

John climbed further, the free stats were nice but, he wanted a skill. The bark dug into his skin and he continued to climb as high as possible.

 **-10St**

 **-5Hp**

 **Vit+1**

 **Vit-4**

 **End+1**

 **End-2**

With pain came power. Nothing could be obtained without giving something and pain was a cheap price to pay for power.

 **Int+1**

 **Int-2**

John reached the top and slowly made his way down. His hands healed slowly and every hand hold filled him with more pain. It was a stinging sensation he had missed locked away in the dream.

 **New skill**

 **Phys Resistance**

 **Description:**

 **Resist physical damage to the body. Through physical damage this skill will improve.**

 **Phys Def- skill lv * Vit**

 **1xp**

It was a single xp but it was a step in the right direction. John decided to continue his path along the sand. Crabs walked along the beach and the occasional jelly fish washed ashore.

The sand was gritty and it made it difficult to walk in places. So, John hopped. He knew he looked like a fool hopping like a rabbit from place to place. He needed to increase his agility.

 **Agl+1**

 **Agl-2**

 **Agl+2**

 **Agl-4**

John knew the secret, being a gamer wasn't about finding a place to grind endlessly or getting massive xp boosts. What made a gamer powerful was fitting grinding in to their daily activities. Every action was in effort to further the ever-increasing grind.

Again, he hoped for a skill something that he could fast level. No skill was forth coming. Jumping was a skill he enjoyed in his former world. Leaping over mountains was a hobby of his.

He walked around the whole island and never found a turtle of any kind. John watched the wind blow the sand about and had an idea. Mana was magic energy and magic energy was all about manipulating the elements. In the case of black, red, and gold mages the elements were their bread and butter. He pulled forth the familiar energy that was his mana and touched the breeze.

 **New skill**

 **Aero manipulation lv1-(passive/active)-0.0%**

 **Description:**

 **Manipulate wind itself at low levels this skill can unleash a gentle breeze. At high levels storms can be summoned to swallow planets. The power of wind is at the user's discretion.**

 **Mag Damage skill lv * Int**

 **Cost 5Mp * skill lv / minute**

 **1xp**

 **John lv1-Experience 2/500**

John took a deep breath and slowly blew. As the air moved out of his lungs, he laced it with mana and further increased the wind speed. Small gust of wind fired into the ocean. Waves blew up and crashed, then the waters settled back. A small gust blew behind him and he increased its potency.

The wind blew up some sand and created a small dust cloud. It settled back down as quickly as it appeared. John turned his head to see Roshi.

"In all my time on this earth, I've seen few wizards. Normally, those who can use the art of magic, use it to swindle normal people out of their earnings. You don't seem very learned with your art. Did you fall from the sky by a blunder?" Roshi asked.

"I just learned how to manipulate wind. I've known how to do it in theory for a long time. This is the first time I've practiced wind magic." John said.

"I don't sense a lie, otherwise I would smack you with my cane. How about this, my last few students are gone. One won the world martial arts tournament and got married, the other left to find a girlfriend. Yamcha, I think is off to become a baseball star. There is a pig upstairs named oolong that you will have to share a room with, but why don't you stay here and let me train you." The old man said. John nodded. He was low lv and needed time to advance his skills. A secluded island seemed like the perfect place.

"We will start in the morning. You better get some sleep, because I wake up early." The old man said.

John stayed up all night and worked on his aero mastery.

 **Aero manipulation lv up**

 **Aero manipulation lv5**

 **1xp**

 **John lv1-experience 6/500**

"Oh, there you are. Did you really not sleep a wink?" Roshi asked. John thought about the answer.

"I really don't require sleep. My stamina will regenerate on its own and unless I run out, I will remain conscious." Roshi nodded.

"I've never met a being that can simply choose not to sleep without any detriment." Roshi said.

"There is a cost to everything. If I rest in certain places bonuses can be gained. They are normally short lived and using the time I would be unconscious to train is more efficient." Roshi nodded. John waited for him to go on. Roshi looked over a magazine and chuckled.

"Alright, then our first step will be to figure out what you know. Have you trained under anyone?" John shook his head in the negative.

"I'm a total novice when it comes to martial arts. I've always relied upon my overwhelming stat advantage. Now that I'm back down to the lowest level, I want to do things right and build a foundation to work off from." John said. Roshi nodded and chuckled again. "Is it really that good?" John asked. Roshi looked up from his magazine. He had a perverse grin on his face.

"Some of the likes and dislikes these models have are hilarious." Roshi said.

"Master Roshi where should we start from?" The old man nodded his head and closed his magazine.

"Well since this is the very basics. I'm going to show you some stances and you will follow my every move." Roshi took a horse stance and John followed suit. He memorized punches, kicks, and blocks. Learning the katas increased his intelligence and dexterity.

 **Int-8**

 **Dex-10**

The sun was just beginning to rise when Roshi finished the final set. "We will repeat this part of the lesson every day for the first month. I will spar with you and determine, if you are ready for more advanced moves." The old man smiled. "We are going to deliver milk for your morning warm up." They took a boat to a neighboring island.

"This island has a population of 300. We are going to deliver milk to each one of them and that will complete the morning warm up." John nodded and followed the master.

"Old man Roshi your training another one. Should I just fire off old Jim." The milk delivery manager said.

"No, I think he will be the last one for a while. Give us three cases all the same." The man nodded. All three cases where piled onto John.

"Alright John, skip this will build up your upper thigh and gluts." Roshi said. The old man began to skip and John followed. "You can't let a bottle break, you must keep up, and you must keep the bottles up right. One of the most important parts of the Turtle Hermit school is the breaking of the human wall. Your body may not act quite human, but you certainly have human limit." John nodded and followed the old hermit. John skipped with all his might to keep up with the old man.

His stamina finally plummeted. John stopped and Master Roshi turned to him. "What's the holdup John. I thought you wanted this training. You're not going to quit on me, now are you?

 **End+5**

 **End+5**

 **End+5**

 **End-17**

 **Str+2**

 **Str+2**

 **Str+2**

 **Str-180**

 **Dex+5**

 **Dex+5**

 **Dex+5**

 **Dex-21**

 **Agl+5**

 **Agl+5**

 **Agl+5**

 **Agl-16**

No, he was no quitting. John started to skip again keeping pace with Roshi better than last time. "Not bad, let's hope this second wind holds up."

John heard a heart pounding roar. "Pick up the pace, the Tyrannosauruses are on our tails." Roshi yelled. The old man picked up speed and John tried his best to keep up. The milk shook horribly in the containers, but no breaks yet.

They finished and returned to their island. "Hey who's the new guy." Oolong said. Roshi was right, the guy was a talking pig.

"That's my new student John. He will be staying with us for a few months. Pig did you get breakfast sorted?" Roshi asked.

"You bet I did. We have biscuits, pancakes, waffles, and fish, help yourselves." John looked over the chaotic table full of foods. He grabbed several slabs of raw fish and some waffles. John poured syrup all over the concoction and folded it. Taking a bite, it was the strangest thing John had ever eaten.

 **+50xp**

 **Hp, Mp, and Sp partially healed.**

 **+50% Int and Char gains 3hours**

John finished and washed his dishes. "Right let's head to the next area. He grabbed a hand full of magazines and stuffed them in his coat. John ignored it and followed the old hermit.

"Well it is a good thing, I plant year-round down here." The old farmer said.

"Student this is your mid-morning training. You are to plow the field. The constant stress and blunt force trauma will help condition your body." John walked over to the nearest hoe. "Oh, and no tools you want the full affect, right?" John grumbled and threw down the hoe. It was dirty anyway.

John took a good look at his hands. He needed this, it would be good for his body.

With his strength he smashed his hands through the soil and hit a massive rock. Three of his fingers snapped like twigs. "Damn, I mean, are you ok do you need a bandage?" Roshi said in a condescending manner.

"I'm good master." John took his fingers in his off hand and pulled them straight. His Hp made the bones heal quickly. After flexing them a few times he looked back at the ground.

 **-50Hp**

 **Vit+5**

 **Vit-9**

After half an hour of beating his hands to a pulp then letting them heal, he finally gained some points in vitality. This was torture. The entire field was nothing but rocks. Every few feet there was another boulder.

 **-50Hp**

 **-50Hp**

 **-50Hp**

 **Vit+5**

 **Vit-14**

 **Phys resistance lv up * 5**

 **Phys resistance lv6**

 **5xp**

 **John lv1-Experience 61/500**

Another boulder shattered before his might. They no longer damaged him like in the beginning. He was starting to make progress.

 **-5Hp**

 **Vit+1**

 **Vit-15**

 **Phys resistance lv up *2**

 **Phys resistance lv 8**

 **John lv1-Expereince 63/500**

John completed a whole row. He saw his progress and knew it was good. Then he started on the next one. Boulders shattered before his might. They no longer posed a challenge. His high strength and high physical resistance was a boon.

Final increases from training

 **Phys resistance lv15**

 **Vit-24**

 **John lv1-Experience 70/500**

"I think that's enough for today John. You look tired. You can rest for a few hours when we get back, then time for our end morning exercise." Roshi said and chuckled as he read through his porn.

Back on the island John took a deep breath and blew. A torrent of ice cold wind blew forth. Waves rushed away from his attack. Drops of water froze and the water was displaced. Once again, the waves calmed and the ocean appeared undisturbed.

 **Aero manipulation lv up *2**

 **Aero manipulation lv8-(Passive/Active)-12.8%**

 **2xp**

 **John lv1-Experience 72/500**

"Alright now, end morning exercise normally consists of learning. The mind is just as important as the body after all." John nodded to the old master. "So, what are you interested in learning?" John hadn't spent too much time learning. He had always been a doer.

"Do you have any books on carpentry?" John asked.

"I happen to have a few books on the subject. It might not look it, but I built Kame house myself. Here you go." Roshi tossed him a book from under a mattress. "Sometimes, I get bored and start reading books with less pictures in them." Roshi said. John nodded and got to work.

After reading increases

 **Int-14**

 **Skill learned**

 **Carpentry lv1-(passive)-0.0%**

 **Description:**

 **Build houses, shacks, and eventually mansions. The world is your infinite resource chest. It is up to the user to make use of it.**

 **Structrue defense- (+5% * skill level)**

After a lunch of fish, they prepared for early afternoon training. John had to work on a construction site.

Final increases

 **Str-10(*25) (+5*lv)255**

Swimming was the challenge afterward

Final increases

 **Agl-20**

 **Phys resistance lv20**

"Hey, it isn't so bad, is it? You look stronger already. If you keep it up you should be stronger than me in no time." As Roshi said this John felt himself get tethered to a tree beside a bee hive.

Roshi tapped the hive with his cane. "Bees not the bees. My eyes, they're in my eyes." John shouted as the bees stung him repeatedly in his eyes.

 **-200Hp**

 **Vit-30**

"Well I guess that's enough for the day." John opened his eyes. They were fine now. The singers fell out as his Hp healed him.

That night John sat on the beach and watched the waves. His eyes itched constantly. As he scratched he thought about what he wanted to do.

This was a new world, a new universe. He was getting training by a powerful master, and John remembered how magic worked on his former world.

First, he needed to find a place in the world that did the most good. John had never been a white mage. He knew theoretically how to use the cure spell. Even with magic, he would have to learn a lot about the human body. Then again, John wanted to travel the world as well. There were bound to be sights to see that he didn't want to miss.

"Are you thinking about a pretty girl?" Roshi called out. The old man walked over carrying a turtle shell. "It's about 4:30 so I thought we would get ready for early morning katas." John nodded.

When he thought of girls, he saw plenty to faces, none mattered now. "What's that for?" John asked.

"This is to increase the difficulty of your training. Its currently a 50kilo shell, if you want to go heavier, I have a 100kilo in the back." John didn't think to complain, he grabbed the shell and threw it on. They slowly went through their morning katas.

 **Gains until bees**

 **Agl-30**

 **End-30**

 **Per-20(+20)45**

 **Str 15(*25) (5*lv)380**

 **Vit-45**

 **Dex-35**

 **Int-20**

 **Char-5**

 **Phys resistance lv20-(passive)-0.0%**

 **Aero Manipulation lv10-(passive)-5.0%**

 **John lv1-Experience 330/500**

"Remember sense them with your ki. If you do that, then you will know where they are about to strike before they do." John halted his movements.

"My what?" John asked just as Roshi tapped the hive." John heard the bees fly at him. He moved only for the tether to hold him to the tree. The small bees tried to get ahold of him only for his body to move too quickly. John could see them clearly and react in kind. With every breath, he unleashed a small gust of wind to keep most of the bees at bay.

Roshi walked over to him after the training session ended. "Did I not mention that you needed to sense the bees with ki to dodge them." Sweat was beading down his head.

"Well sorry about that. It's a good thing you heal quick. Oh, ki is an energy within us all. It like life force. The Turtle style of training is meant to bolster that life force. That's why I have you do all those crazy exercises." Roshi said. John nodded.

"Go back to reading porn mags old man, I will have Ki figured out by morning." The old man walked back to his hut. John waited till he was gone, before sitting down and having himself a think.

"Perk menu," John said. When everything was harder than it seemed the perk menu most likely held all the answers.

 **Chi**

 **Description:**

 **A stat that deals in the spiritual. Chi can only be increased through battle. The more battles a user is put through the higher the chi.**

 **Cost 1 point**

 **That was the only perk this world offered so far. So, he put a point in it.**

 **Chi-1**

 **Ki- (Chi * Vit * Int)**

 **Description:**

 **An energy source used by all fighters. This power is destructive in nature. Through its use planets, solar systems, and galaxies can be destroyed.**

 **Skill unlocked**

 **Ki sense lv1-(passive)-0.0**

 **Description:**

 **Feel for the energy of all living things. In time the user can feel energy across the universe.**

 **Range (100kilometers * skill lv)**

 **1xp**

It was like turning on the lights in a dark room. Master Roshi became a bon fire, Oolong was a match, and the dreaded bees, sparks. John felt himself and compared. He was more like a hut that caught fire. Already, he was stronger than master Roshi. Though, he had no idea how to control his power or use it in any way.

Taking a deep breath, he felt for the fire inside that was his ki. It wasn't like the cool pool of knowledge that was his mana. He took hold of that fire and calmed it. John lowered its intensity, until he resembled a log on fire more than a house.

 **New skill**

 **Ki suppression lv10-(passive)-0.0%**

 **Description:**

 **Draw ki into the inner most parts of the body and suppress the output. This lowers ki to other sensors. With this skill, the user can control their power and fool their opponents.**

 **Reduction power 1/10**

 **10xp**

 **John lv1-Experience 340/500**

It was the next day when they were set up for the bees that John felt nervous. "John, if you haven't figured it out yet then you can stop. There is no sense in getting stung repeatedly, if you have figured out how to sense ki yet." John looked over at the old master.

"I'm ready let's do this." John said. Roshi tapped the hive and John sensed for the bees. They swarmed him and John felt his body move. The bees were little sparks and John was a torch. It was easy to feel them and move away. Eventually, the bees grew tired and returned to the hive.

 **Agl+5**

 **Agl-35**

 **Per+10**

 **Per-30(+20)50**

"Well you did it. Didn't think you would get it on your third day. Hmm, if you survive the month, I will teach you something unique." John watched the old master head inside.

His clothes were still damp from the earlier swimming with sharks training session. They clung to his skin and rubbed him raw in places. His Hp took care of the damage as it happened. It did nothing to cure the status effect.

John walked over to his normal section of the island. In the setting sun he could see his reflection in the water.

John was just at six feet. His eyes were a crystal blue, and his hair was auburn, it looked like a fire slowly going out. He had a hawk like nose, high cheek bones, and a strong chin. The training was successful to his eyes. Already, he was showing muscle definition. His build was lean but his chest, shoulders, and thighs were showing bulk.

A month later

 **Level up**

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **Outsider**

 **Dark god (-50char with deities +50 char with mortals)**

 **Heaven's enemy (-100char with angels)**

 **Mighty one (+5Str*lv)**

 **Turtle Style Student (+50Char with other students)**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength (*25Str)**

 **Eagle eye-(+20Per)**

 **Chi (chi stat)**

 **John lv9-experience 45/500**

 **Ki 300/15,000- (Ki = Chi * Vit * Int)**

 **Ki Regen 45/45- (KR = Chi * lv)**

 **Health 582k/582k- (Hp = Str * Vit * lv)**

 **Health Regen 450/450- (HR = (Vit * lv) / minute)**

 **Mana 699k/699k- (mana = Str * Int * lv)**

 **Mana Regen 520/520- (MR = (Int * lv) / minute)**

 **Stamina 582k/582k- (stamina = Str * End * lv)**

 **Stamina Regen 450/450- (SR = (End * lv) / minute)**

 **Strength(Str)-50(*25) (5*lv) 1,295**

 **Vitality(Vit)-50**

 **Endurance(End)-50**

 **Intelligence(Int)-60**

 **Perception(Per)-50(+20) 70**

 **Agility(Agl)-50**

 **Dexterity(Dex)-50**

 **Charisma(Char)-15**

 **Chi(Chi)-5**

 **Currency 0/0**

 **Items NA**

 **Points:**

 **Stats 40**

 **Perks 8**

 **Skills:**

 **Aero manipulation lv20**

 **Phys Resistance lv25**

 **Ki suppression lv50**

 **Ki sense lv10**

 **Carpentry lv5**

John watched the sun rise. It had been a month exactly since he started his training under master Roshi. The benefits were extensive.

Taking a deep breath, he unleashed gale force winds from his mouth. The ocean froze in places, the waves rose, and they too froze over. Such a feat was barely a drop in the bucket of his power. He kept his power suppressed down to 300. That was as low as he could make it.

Master Roshi walked behind him. It had been days since his last increase in stats. This training had reached a plateau. He had skill points and fighting the t-rex had earned him a few chi points, but that was it.

"People call me an old pervert John. I read girly mags and enjoy the bodies of women. So, in a way that's true. I am also a man who has gained some wisdom over the years. The training no longer affects you like it did. You have achieved a level of power in a month that most never achieve. Today, I will teach you the two techniques the turtle school is known for, now pay attention." Roshi bulked up and punched the air. His muscles expanded to their absolute limits. "Ka me ha me ha," A massive blue beam hit the waves and brushed them aside. The beam traveled for a very long time. Suddenly, Roshi was gone only an image in his place. John turned and tracked Roshi. False images kept the ki signature for only a moment before fading.

 **New skill**

 **Ki manipulation lv1-(passive)-0.0%**

 **Description:**

 **Ki is an element of its own. It can be used for offense and defense. Some powerful practitioners can use it to read minds and telekinetically move objects. This energy enhances the body infinitely.**

 **Ki Phys Enhancement = ((5% * skill lv) * ki)**

 **Ki Phys Defense = ((5% * skill lv) * ki)**

 **Ki Blast damage = ((10% * skill lv) * ki)**

 **Ki Beam Damage = ((20% * skill lv) * ki)**

John cupped his hands and focused his ki. The fire like energy came to his call. 300ki went in his first Kamehameha. The beam was barely a blue streak. It held barely 60in ki damage.

"You wasted 80% of your power. Wait a bit and let yourself recover, then try again." John nodded to the old master.

Fighting at a 50th of his power wasn't easy be easy. In about seven minutes his ki had recovered. It was awesome. He felt as good as new. John cupped his hands and unleashed another beam of ki.

 **Ki manipulation lv up**

 **Ki manipulation lv2-(passive)-0.0%**

John felt his body expand with new power. It wasn't that his ki increased, nor was it because he used more power, John could feel the flow of ki within his body become easier to control. It was like taming fire itself. Every mile stone was difficult, but the rewards were incredible.

John cupped his hands and unleashed another beam of ki. Waves rushed away at his attack. The blue beam rushed quickly over the horizon.

 **Ki manipulation lv up**

 **Ki manipulation lv3-(passive)-0.0%**

"I think that's enough training for today." It had been an hour and he had only reached lv 3 of ki manipulation. "I entered you in the world martial arts tournament. Get washed up and we will leave now." Roshi said. John nodded and ran in the house.

He saw Oolong in a suit and a dwarf. "Hey, I'm John you must be Krillin. Master Roshi said you were one of his students, are you here for the tournament?" John said.

"Yea man its either win the tournament or move back in with the master. So, you know what I'm going to do." John nodded life wasn't easy in any universe.

"Well, I hope we don't fight then, because you can't win." John said. The guy Krillin looked taken aback. Then a grin lit up his face.

"Trying to psyche out the competition already huh. Nice try, so how long have you been training under the old man?" Krillin asked.

"About a month. I washed up on his beach and the old man just took me in. So, I'm going to win and give him half the money to pay my tuition. Then I guess, I'm going to open a furniture store and try and make a living." John said.

"Huh, a furniture store. I never thought of starting my own business. Well good luck but just between the two of us, I'm a bit more likely to win." John chuckled. Krillin looked a bit disturbed.

John rushed to the bathroom and took a long shower. He washed himself for the first time in a month and put on a fresh gi.

He ran out of the house just in time for the boat ride. Soon he would be in front of thousands of people and, he would be in front of thousands of people. His eyes bulged in realization.

"Are you ok?" Krillin asked.

"I just realized there will be a ton of people there watching me fight." John said. Krillin gave him a look.

"John are you people shy." John nodded. It was his one true weakness. He could deal with a few people but a crowd of thousands. John couldn't help himself he started to hyperventilate. His power began to climb out of his control. An aura appeared around him as he powered up to his max. 15,000, he was the strongest person in the world currently.

"John calm down we are in the middle of the ocean and no one is around. Stop thinking about it." Roshi shouted. It was like a shout in a hurricane. John heard it but it didn't reach him.

"You don't have to enter." Krillin said. John stopped his breathing and looked over at Krillin. "It's just a tournament. If crowds freak you out then you don't have to enter." John took a deep breath and brought his power back under control.

"I want to try. Even if there is an audience, I want to try." John said.

They arrived on the island. John kept his hands in his pockets and stayed away from the roaming people. They arrived at the registration booth. "Two from the turtle school." Master Roshi said.

The tournament official nodded. "Names," one official said.

"John," John said. Krillin said his name and they were walking towards the participants room. There were fighters all around them watching and looking for weaknesses. The gi was itchy to John's skin. Was it always like this?

So many eyes were on him. "Krillin why are they starring?" John asked. Krillin was about to speak when they heard someone call.

"Hey guys over here." A tall bald man with three eyes said.

"Tien hey budy how are you and Chaotsu?" Krillin asked.

"Chaotsu is training the new generation of crane students, so I decided to try for the tournament. Who' the new guy?" Tien asked.

"I'm John," John said. His eyes were moving constantly, none had a ki that was near his own or even krillins. Tien was the only exception.

"Tien, he has severe stage fright and I think he's scared of crowds." Tien blinked and nodded. John caught the look the man gave.

"You aren't used to crowds huh. Well I don't know what to say to that. You feel strong enough if you conserve your energy you could be a descent fight in the finals. No offense Krillin." Tien said.

"None taken, John is crazy strong. Dude when you had that freak out you were like 50 times stronger." John smiled and tried to focus away from the crowd.

"Thanks man, I try to keep that at bay. The amount I'm using is what I can control. If I used the rest then, I don't know what would happen." John said. His voice cracked as he spoke. He heard people chuckle around him. This was a nightmare.

Then a tournament official walked in. "To weed out those who don't belong here we are going to have a preliminary bout. It will be a free for all. The last 10 standing get to move on. Now I'm going to close this door. When I do, you may begin." The door shut and the room broke into chaos.

Ten men ran at John. John waved his hand and sent them flying against a wall. The simple movement caught Tien and Kirllin's attention.

John stood up. He hadn't realized he had been on the floor. This crowd had to go. He ran at the nearest contestants and used after images to fool them. When their guard was down, he knocked them out with a hit to the neck. Tien and Krillin were kicking and punching random people. Their blows were fast and precise the normal people didn't have a chance.

When the tournament official walked back in, there were only ten people standing. John, Krillin, and Tien, along with a ninja, an adult porn star, a lizard man, three panther people, and a demon.

"Well it seems we have a colorful bunch. Um Mr. Spofavich and John please enter the ring." The porn star gave him a creepy look and walked out the door.

"You will be ok man just remember to breath." John nodded and took a deep breath.

 **Chi +10**

 **Chi-15**

 **Ki-900/45,000**

John felt his muscles bulge obscenely then ease back into place. He ripped off a piece of cloth and covered his eyes and ears. Though he could still hear, it was muffled. Ki sensing was his only sense that allowed him to navigate.

He stood in the ring. Small traces of ki from attendants made it visible to his senses. He walked slowly. John could see the small sparks of ki all around them. They were like ants to his own burning house.

His opponent was little more than a spark himself. This wasn't a fight it was a massacre. "Sir are you going to fight blindfolded?" John nodded his head.

"Begin." The announcer yelled and the crowd went wild.

Spofavich walked up to him slowly. "I've seen your type before. So confident in the martial arts they learned, they become over confident and believe they don't need to see their opponents to beat them. It's pathetic, I'm going to show you what true martial arts are all about." The crowd went wild.

"Actually, I have terrible stage fright." John said. Spofavich rubbed his shaggy main.

"Well when you say something like that it makes me seem like a jerk." Spofavich said.

"Can we fight now." John said. Spofavich aimed a kick at his head. John caught the attack and tossed the guy out of the ring. The crowd went silent for a moment, then yelled.

Tien and Krillin won their fights.

"John versus giga croc, begin." John stood in the center stage the eyes of the crowd beat down on him.

"They call me giga croc because, I am the most beautiful and powerful of my kind. Let's fight to determine who is stronger man or croc." The giant croc lady said.

John felt her power level. It was greater than most humans but less than krillin's. John left an after image when she leapt and bit down where his head was. He twisted around and kicked his in the stomach. To John it was like tossing a house cat. She flew from the ring.

 **Chi +2**

 **Chi-17**

 **Ki-1020/51,000**

Krillin stepped into the ring. John felt his courage increase. He took off the bandana. The bright sun made his eyes bleary. The roar of the crowd increased to a drowning roar. He began to have cold sweats.

"It's ok man crowds aren't really my thing either. Just focus on me. I will be more than enough of a distraction from the crowd." John nodded. He couldn't bring his power any lower, so he would have to fight Krillin as he was.

"Begin," the announcer yelled. John dodged a kick to the chin and swung through an after image. "Kamehameha," John turned around and held up his hands in a cross. The beam hit him and dissipated.

 **-200Hp**

"Not bad Krillin. You really are a senior student. I will have to be careful fighting you." Krillin grinned and took on a fighting stance. John did the same.

They traded hands, Krillin could deliver a bigger impact for his power than John could. If John powered up it would be different. He refrained from doing that.

"Solar flare," Krillin yelled. John was momentarily blinded. Krillin delivered a devastating blow to the side of his head and blasted him with ki.

-1000Hp

John stood back up no worse for wear. "What are you made of rocks? How hard did master Roshi train you in a month to get like this? Has the old man been holding out on me? Did you get him like ten women?" Krillin yelled.

"I just went through the normal routine. It just was more effective on my body than normal." John said. The crowd wasn't getting to him as bad. They had quieted down. He took a deep breath and felt the wind. "It looks like I win." Krillin gave him a weird look.

John leapt high in the air and took in a deep breath. He unleashed a massive gale of wind. Frost froze the ring, Krillin stood beside the announcer. John landed in the center of the ice. John walked over to the edge of the ring. Krillin glared at him. "That was cheap man that could have frozen me solid." John shrugged.

"It wasn't that cold. If you had taken it, I doubt it would have been worse than a cold shower." Krillin shrugged.

"It seems you're over your fear of crowds at least." John shook his head. He wasn't over it, he was ignoring them.

"Next match Tien versus John for the finals." John nodded and walked back to the center of the ring.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Next the tournament will end John will head to the city to start his furniture store. Raditz will confront John. Then training for the saiyan arrival.**

 **I promised more Harry Potter Necromancer. I'm just not feeling it right now guys. I have the next part planned, but I can't bring myself to right it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A Place in This world**

 **Age 761 Month May**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any other anime**

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **Outsider**

 **Dark god (-50char with deities +50 char with mortals)**

 **Heaven's enemy (-100char with angels)**

 **Mighty one (+5Str*lv)**

 **Turtle Style Student (+50Char with other students)**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength (*25Str)**

 **Eagle eye-(+20Per)**

 **Chi (chi stat)**

 **John lv9-experience 45/500**

 **Ki 1,080/54,000- (Ki = Chi * Vit * Int)**

 **Ki Regen 45/45- (KR = Chi * lv)**

 **Health 582k/582k- (Hp = Str * Vit * lv)**

 **Health Regen 450/450- (HR = (Vit * lv) / minute)**

 **Mana 699k/699k- (mana = Str * Int * lv)**

 **Mana Regen 520/520- (MR = (Int * lv) / minute)**

 **Stamina 582k/582k- (stamina = Str * End * lv)**

 **Stamina Regen 450/450- (SR = (End * lv) / minute)**

 **Strength(Str)-50(*25) (5*lv) 1,295**

 **Vitality(Vit)-50**

 **Endurance(End)-50**

 **Intelligence(Int)-60**

 **Perception(Per)-50(+20) 70**

 **Agility(Agl)-50**

 **Dexterity(Dex)-50**

 **Charisma(Char)-15**

 **Chi(Chi)-18**

 **Currency 0/0**

 **Items NA**

 **Points:**

 **Stats 40**

 **Perks 8**

 **Skills:**

 **Aero manipulation lv20**

 **Phys Resistance lv25**

 **Ki suppression lv50**

 **Ki manipulation lv3**

 **Ki sense lv10**

 **Carpentry lv5**

John stood across from Tien in the Ring. He knew less about this guy than Krillin. At least Krillin, was a fellow turtle school student. He knew about the Kamehameha and the after-image technique. That and energy sensing. Had they figured out he was stronger than them?

Tien smiled. "I'm going to start this off a little intense, I hope you're ready for it. Multiform technique," Tien yelled and four extra arms extended from above and under his shoulders. Tien's energy didn't increase from the technique. John dodged the first series of blows. His ki sensing allowed him to feel the moves coming and react faster than humanly possible.

John felt his power compared to Tien's. It was like fighting a candle. Though larger than a spark, he was still less. John couldn't bring his power lower to make the fight close.

"I'm sorry Tien, but I don't think you can hit me." John said. The crowd cheered at his acrobatics. It cut at John's nerves. He didn't want to be here anymore.

"Yea, I can feel it. Compared to when you fought Krillin your power jumped a good bit. You remind me of someone I know. Alright no more holding back." Tien yelled and his muscles bulged. The candle grew but not by much.

He was disappointed. John cupped his hands and charged a Kamehameha. "Dodon Ray," Tien yelled and fired six beams of Ki. John focused on charging his Kamehameha. The beams hit him.

 **-6000Hp**

John felt a slight decrease in his ki from the loss of Hp. It was less than a percent. With his attack fully charged John fired his blast. Tien was no longer there. John looked up, in the air past the dust cloud and saw Tien.

"Tri-beam," Tien yelled. John felt the energy pull Tien away from gravity, he could also feel the intense amount of Hp and ki funneled into the tri-beam. John took a moment and starred at the crowd.

They cheered and ate their popcorn. There were posters of Tien up. There was even one of him. John could feel reality slow as he watched the tri beam fall upon him. John knew reality wasn't slowing down. His perception changed his view of time. His body was strong enough to react to his perception. Losing and letting the attack hit was unacceptable. John knew it, just as he knew there was little to fear of crowds. The blast was closing in, if he was to do something, it would have to be now.

He couldn't sense where Tien was from the blast. The attack demanded his attention. He couldn't even sense the people in the stands. John could probably flare his ki and increase his defenses and tank the attack. That wasn't what he wanted.

John cupped his hands and funneled wind and ki between his palms. How much mana could he dump into the technique? 1000, 10,000, or a 100,000Mp how much could he force between his palms before the blast hit?

"Gale Kamehameha," John whispered. The wind swirled around him as his attack shot upward. The beam was a solid green instead of blue. Energy was wasted just like when he used his Kamehameha. 100,000Mp and 1080ki went into his attack.

 **Gale Kamehameha damage 648,000,000**

The clouds were torn asunder, the high wind pressure launched Tien away from the ring. He was unconscious. John cut off the beam and ran for the guy. He managed to grab the dude before he hit the ground without any ki shielding.

Meanwhile his attack sped on through the atmosphere, who knew where it would end up or when it would dissipate. Gale force winds slammed into the tournament. People held onto their seat as tornados appeared and shot debris everywhere.

"This announcer has never seen anything like it. John the underdog just unleashed a beam of wind and knocked Tien from the sky. He then went to save his competitor from a horrible fall. It is unfortunate, but he is disqualified. Tien Shinhan wins." The announcer said.

John nodded his head. He knew what he was doing. After handing Tien off to one of the attendants he found Master Roshi. The old man had a stern look on his face.

"You didn't win did you John?" Roshi said. John shook his head.

"I will get them next time Master. I will find a way to pay you back for you training somehow. Maybe the bank will give me a loan, so I can open up the furniture store." John said. "After I pay off the loan, I can pay you for your training with interest." Roshi shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about paying me for the training. Though that Gale Kamehameha was a bit dangerous. Did you come up with it all by yourself?" John nodded. "Well practice it in smaller amounts next time. I thought the earth was done for." John got a bit nervous at that. He didn't think the attack would be so powerful.

John looked outside to see a few tornadoes moving away from the stage. Surely, they would dissipate soon.

"Oh, before I forget. This is for your work during training." Roshi handed John a large stack of bills. "It isn't exactly 100,000,000zeni, but it should give you a good start on building materials and a place to stay. Don't be a stranger come and see me sometime." John nodded and bowed to the old Master. The old man scratched the back of his head. "Take care of yourself John." Roshi said.

"You too Master." John remembered how Tien flew before. It wasn't a difficult skill. John coated his body in ki and lifted himself. "That puts a new spin on lifting yourself by your boot straps." John said and flew north west. John sensed something that was antithetical to his existence.

 **New skill**

 **Flight lv1-(passive)**

 **Description:**

 **Flight is man kinds dream. With you ki you can propel your body to insane speeds.**

 **Flight speed = (10MPH * skill lv * ki)**

 **1xp**

He arrived at a large tower, in the center of a native American village. John starred at them for a time before latching on to the tower and climbing up. He climbed the tower.

Above the tower was a large white cat. The cat took a step backwards. "Don't come near me I'm just a minor god. Come on can't you overlook my presence." John nods to himself. This guy was obviously affected by his titles.

"Breath cat man. I came here to drink the divine water. You are Korin right. The master of Korin's tower." The cat nodded his head and held up a cup of water with a shaky hand. John snatched it and drank it down. "Thank you, the climb made me thirsty. So, about this divine water. I heard you have it and your willing to let others drink it. Is there a chance I can have some?" John asked.

The cat nodded his head and continued to shake. "That was the divine water you just drank. What makes the user stronger is trying to take it from me. Your just so much faster than I am, you took it before I could react." John nodded. He had this effect on deities. If they were under him in power they became nervous. When they were stronger then, they were hostile.

"Do you have anything else? Do you have something that will actually increase my strength?" John asked. He didn't really need more power, but he didn't want to travel hundreds of miles for a cup of water. The cat held up a gold vial of water.

"This is the ultra-divine water your evilness. If you drink this there is a chance of death, but if you survive you will be much stronger." John chugged it down and walked to where the source of the water was. It was a massive pool of the ultra-divine water. He grabbed a nearby ladle and drank deeply from the pool.

 **-20,000Hp**

 **-20,000Hp**

 **-20,000Hp**

 **-20,000Hp**

 **-20,000Hp**

 **Hp-482k/582k**

Red lightning flashed around John's body as his power began to rise to max. The tower shook as his power increased without his control. He kept his mouth closed to keep from screaming.

 **-20,000Hp**

 **-20,000Hp**

 **-20,000Hp**

 **-20,000Hp**

 **-20,000Hp**

 **Hp-382k/582k**

It was too much too fast at this rate he would die. He needed to heal himself. With the massive supply of mana, he had there was no way, he couldn't do something. Strikes of some kind battered his body. He ignored them. His physical defense was higher than the damage output.

John took the raging ocean of mana he had at his disposal and saturated his body with it. His mind traveled from the waking world to the world of mana. Everything his mana touched he became intimately familiar with. He was gaining knowledge of things on an instinctive nature. Cells in his body were fighting the Ultra divine water, his body was constantly making new cells to fight the poison. With each passing second, there was a greater chance that the division would fragment and make mistakes. He could develop cancer cells or worse rapidly age. With his mana he had a solution. He began to rapidly break down the dead cells and facilitate the replication process. John made his cells remember what they were supposed to be.

 **-10,000Hp**

 **-10,000Mp**

 **-10,000Hp**

 **-10,000Mp**

 **-10,000Hp**

 **-10,000Mp**

 **-10,000Hp**

 **-10,000Mp**

 **-10,000Hp**

 **-10,000Mp**

 **Int+10**

 **Int-70**

 **New skill**

 **Cure lv50-(Active/Passive)-79.0%**

 **Description:**

 **Mana is used to facilitate perfect cell division. Dead cells are broken down more efficiently and cancer cells can be destroyed. Higher levels of this skill can be used to reattach limbs and regenerate nerves.**

 **Active**

 **Cost (5Mp * skill lv) / minute**

 **Recovery (5Hp * skill lv * Int)**

 **Passive**

 **Recover (Skill lv * Int)**

John could feel it. His cure skill had finally equalized with the Ultra divine water. John was no longer losing Hp no, he was gaining 450 every minute.

Korin was tossed aside by his ki. The whole of the tower looked to be in disarray. "Thank you for the help Korin." John looked over to see a broken Katana and a fat man breathing heavily to the side.

"How, you should have been out like a light after drinking that much of the Ultra Divine water?" John nodded. His Cure was ongoing. His body shown with a green light as he healed himself.

He looked over to see a bean plant over to the side. "What are those?" John asked.

"Senzu beans, they can recover a warrior fully after consumption." The cat covered his mouth. "I shouldn't have told you that." John nodded and tossed a be3an in his mouth. He felt his health and ki return to normal. Seconds pass and the Ultra divine water stops hurting his body. It finally settled and integrated with him.

 **New Perk**

 **Ultra-divine ki**

 **Description:**

 **Your ki now holds a small amount of divine power. Not enough for a god to notice but enough to raise your ki potency.**

 **Ki x2**

 **Vit +50**

 **Vit-100**

 **Ki-5,040/252,000**

John looked up and saw a giant palace floating there. It was there that he felt the antithetic feeling. The feeling was like that of a peeping tom. The being was unused to others being aware of his stalking.

He flew up to the palace floating defiant of gravity. The place was pristine, there wasn't a single grain of sand out of place. John walked through the place and looked around.

Further in this place was indeed a palace. There were trees planted in a small garden. Standing before him was a large green man holding a cane. He felt divine in nature. The presence and the taste of ki was greater than the cats, but fundamentally similar. If the mortal creatures of this world had ki like fire, this person had ki like a control blow torch. John could feel it brush over him. It touched his own and recoiled. John almost laughed at this inspection.

John bowed before the man mockingly. "I am John Union the Dark God. The Outsider and student of the Turtle Hermit, may I ask who I am addressing." John said. If the green man expected anything of John, this wasn't it.

"How cordial, I hadn't expected you to be anything but a brute. Your very presence puts me on edge. I can feel in my bones that you are dangerous. Especially, to Korin and I. You may call me Kami. I am this world's Guardian. What are you here for, why have you come to my world?" Kami said.

John walked around the lookout. The air was so thin here it was something else. But he enjoyed it, this place was truly a marvel. "I remain here, because I choose to. Does it need to be more complicated than that? I enjoy living on this world and I like the peace it brings me. Does that make sense?" John said.

Kami nodded. "If what you say is true, then I can tolerate your existence on Earth. I request that you keep a low profile. The people of this world don't need to know about beings of your power. If you wanted to, you could take over this world and no one could stop you." Kami said. The question in John's mind was, did Kami see the power he displayed as his peak or did he know that it was a fiftieth? John nodded in agreement to the old man. There was no sense in causing chaos for the sake of chaos.

"I will strive to keep the peace old man. So, long as the people don't senselessly kill each other in a pointless war, then I will allow them to maintain their freedoms. Although, if the government chooses to strip their people of freedom, I won't let it happen." John said. John flew over the edge of the look out.

"See you around old man. It was nice talking to you. If you ever need some muscle, give me a call." John said, while pointing to his head. He flew towards Parsley City.

Parsley city, architecturally speaking was a massive cluster of sky scrapers. The tops of the buildings were rounded and brightly colored. The people of this world seemed to love their blues and reds. Hospitals, schools, and supermarkets circled living habitats. The city had the feel of a well-designed location.

John touched down before a modestly sized building. It was large enough appear midway out of the super structures. Though, it was nothing compared to the largest of buildings.

This place was a bank. John landed among the banks onlookers. The security guards took on an aggressive stance. John smiled and walked towards the bank. He carried his money in a small sack hanging on his back.

One of the guards blocked his way. "I need to check the bag, to make sure you're not packing any heat." John nodded and handed the bag over to him. Within the bag was his earning for second place, along with the money Master Roshi gave him.

The security guard looked over his large stash. "I saw you fight in the tournament on cable. What was that you used against that tri-clops?" John was handed his money back.

"It was a few moves mixed together. I'm glad it didn't hit. Otherwise, I would be fined for murder." The guard gulped.

"Really, it was that strong?" He asked.

John nodded. "I could probably wipe out this city with a thousandth of the power that attack had." John said. He didn't tell the guy, that not only would the city be destroyed, the ground down to the bedrock would to.

"No fooling, it was a good thing your attack just blew past him then." John nodded. "Well your welcome inside. I suppose you're here to make an account. Carrying a sack of cash everywhere, is a good way to get it stolen." John nodded.

He walked in and spoke to one of the tellers. 8,000,000zeni made a rather nice first deposit. John obtained a checkbook and a debit card.

It was getting dark when he checked into a hotel. He was on the 30th floor in one of the cheaper rooms. John couldn't sense the small amount of ki that came with microbes in the bed or the ki that came with roaches. There was the occasional rat, but they were free of fleas, so he didn't consider it an issue.

The city itself was alive. It was like living in an ant colony. There was constant activity. John turned on the TV to see a replay of the World Martial Arts Tournament. His heart raced as he saw himself.

He was huddled on the ground in the preliminary ring. Then he watched himself tie a piece of his gi around his eys and ears. That was when his body started to move. The camera couldn't track his speed. People fell all around him and the camera, could only track when John stood still.

Later it showed his fights against the porn star and the croc lady. He hadn't seen what they really looked like before. The croc lady was a large anthropomorphic reptile with a long tail and a massive scale covered rack. She opened her mouth wide and leapt upon him. John watched himself move and vanish to the camera. He grabbed ahold of the croc's tail and flung her out of the ring. There was a slow speed high frame rate camera on him now. It showed his minimal movement and his clunky throw. John wasn't much of a grappler.

John turned off the TV watching himself just wasn't as fun as living it. Even if he was terrified of the crowd, the fights were enjoyable.

He sat on the bed and starred at the ceiling. John focused on his ki. By taking the amount, he had after suppressing himself he further suppressed his ki. His ki went down to 100.8. John reasoned this level was more acceptable for an earthling. He could divide it once more, but he didn't want to.

At this level John no longer felt super human. He was still far stronger than any normal man but he wasn't as overwhelming.

John's eyes snap open. " _John this is Kami. I'm speaking to you telepathically. Garlic Jr had returned and seeks to gather the dragon balls to wish for immortality. If you really care for this world, you will assist in his defeat_." Kami said. John gets up out of bed. He opens a window and flies towards one of the stronger ki signatures on the planet.

He arrives to a desert area to see a battle that had already ended. John walks over and picks a younger version of Kami out of some rocks. "How the hell are you?" The green man yelled as he came to.

"My name is John. Kami asked me to help in the coming battle. Do you have any idea where the battle is going to be?" John asked. Piccolo get up out of the rubble.

The sky turned black. A massive dragon began to expand and run through the sky. "Damn it all, he already has the dragon balls and is making his wish. If Goku doesn't stop him, he really will become immortal." Piccolo said. John took a deep breath and searched for any rising ki signatures.

John pointed in the direction the energy was coming from. "Do you know what that place is called?" John asked. Piccolo grumbled.

"I believe most people call it south. If you are asking where south that ki is coming from, I have no idea." Piccolo said. John snorted at the green man's sarcasm.

"Alright, I guess its fly in that direction and hope the ki doesn't die down before we get there." John said.

"Your useless. If that is all the power you have, I doubt you will so much as scratch the guys who ambushed me." John nodded. He raised his power to around 400. Piccolo blinked at him.

"This isn't even close to my full power. The name's John. What's yours?" John asked.

"Piccolo, now let's get moving." Piccolo said and took off. John followed him. They set a fast pace and reached a weird looking palace.

"So, this is where Garlic Jr. lives. How extravagant for the son of a man, unworthy to be a deity." John said.

"And here I am living alone in a desert with nothing but the clothes on my back. This does look like a nice place. Maybe, I should take it and declare it my capital." Piccolo said. John thought it would make a nice research facility or maybe a ki training academy.

Kami was already fighting Garlic Jr. The battle was overly one sided. Garlic couldn't die now apparently. Kami had already blasted him repeatedly through the stomach and head. The little imp wouldn't die. John delivered a fully powered punch to the face. Garlic's head exploded like a grape, before reforming.

"Don't you peons see, I am now immortal. Me the great Garlic Jr. There is nothing you can do to harm me." John smiled.

"Is that a challenge?" John said. He needed the clarification. Garlic looked at him, as if for the first time.

"I sense in you much potential. Join me, together we could rule this world. Become my attendant and the world is ours." Garlic said. Piccolo and Kami waited to see if John would agree.

"Oh, it was a challenge then." John laughed evilly and rubbed his hands together. All suppression fell away and he powered up. Kami and Piccolo flew out of range of Johns power up. The area around them shattered along with Garlic Jr's body. Red lightning shot around John as his power increased then leveled out. He felt like a star among sparks.

He extended his hand and the ground began to crumble under his might. Garlic had just regenerated when John's hand wrapped around his throat. "I take it back. I'm not challenging you. I will become your subordinate anything just, spare me." John chuckled even more loudly.

"What use are you to me? Is there any skill that could make me more powerful than I am now? Korin's Ultra divine water doubled my power. Kami has his dragon balls. Piccolo could be a descent training partner in a few years. You, what do you have other than immortality?" Lasers shot from Garlic Jr's eyes. John dodged the attack but barely. He felt how the ki was manipulated and smiled. "Very good but Piccolo could have shown me how to do that." John said.

Garlic transformed into a muscular form. John stood there and watched the transformation finish. It was impressive. He felt a minor increase in ki.

Garlic charged him only to fall prey to John's foot. John kicked the demon in the chest and knocked him against a wall. The now large demon spat out a wad of blood. "How can such a being as you exist?" Garlic shouted. "It isn't fair, so take this." A door way to an endless darkness dimension opened. John used his ki to anchor himself to the ground.

"Hahaha welcome to the dead zone. The realm where Kami sealed my father." John watched how the dimension was opened, it was interesting. The castle was being sucked in. John looked to see Krillin and another man in an orange gi with a child.

John slowly turned his head to Garlic Jr. "You kidnapped a child?" John asked. The demon blinked as if he didn't understand. Harming children was one of the few deal breakers in John's opinion. He cupped his hands and felt the wind.

"Gale Kamehameha," John said. John shouted and poured every drop of mana and ki he had in his attack. At that point John didn't care. He wanted Garlic Jr. to die.

The wind from the dead zone stopped pulling. John's beam shot Garlic dead center. It atomized Garlic and the wind sent his atoms into the dead zone.

 **Gale Kmehameha damage = 25,200,000,000**

The backlash of wind knocked John down into the rocky trench below. The castle fell as well. John felt wiped. He wanted a fight next time. Garlic was boring, he needed to fight someone that could swap hands with him.

Months later

It was around October 12. He was back on Master Roshi's island for a get together. "So, yea we just finish fighting Garlic Jr's minion and step out to see a hole in reality, and its sucking everything in. It's around the time John sees Gohan, that we hear him yelling Gale Kamehameha. Then this green laser fires and the castle explodes those ten-tsunami hit, and Garlic is gone, in the deadzone. My boy John here collapses and falls head first toward the ground, then there goes Piccolo of all people for the save. I tell you guys should have been there." Krillin said. John saw Bulma blink and look at John.

"You don't look that tough, what's your secret." The blue haired girl said. John stumbled for words.

"I grow strong really quickly. The way krillin said it makes me sound insane. I only did what needed to be done. Though the Tsunamis did kill hundreds of people. So, I really need to learn better control. The families that lost loved ones and those that lost their homes haunt me to this day." Bulma started to laugh. He didn't think hundreds of people dying was that funny.

"Sorry, it's not the dead people. It's just the shear inhuman power you and the other possess. I'm just regular old Bulma Briefs. I guess, I could build a laser or something but you guys are the real heavy hitters of the group." Bulma said.

John shrugged. "We all have our part to play Bulma. I could talk all day about building furniture and putting up housing, but get me in a lab and I would feel like an Outsider." John said.

"You got that right. I don't know math very well. Too many blows to the head, the doctor tells me. Good thing for magical senzu beans or I would be a goner." Krillin said.

"Hey John, when did you get here? I feel that Goku is getting close. Have you met Yamcha?" Master Roshi said. He was drinking orange juice and vodka. This was the first time the old man looked up from his magazines since John arrived. He reasoned the old man must have started drinking when he woke up.

John looked over at the scare faced bandit. He rememberd seeing the guys wanted poster in Parsley outskirts jail. The poster was a bit dated but John could tell who the guy was.

"So, I'm John and I live in Parsley city, I own a furniture business." John said. The guy nodded.

"That's awesome, the names Yamcha, but master Roshi told you that already; I'm a pro baseball player. I heard you trained here for like a month and got stronger than Tien and the rest of us. Then you stepped up and crushed a guy that was giving Kami and Piccolo trouble. That's something else man, what's your secret." Yamcha said. John could feel Goku getting closer, he had Gohan with him.

"Hold that thought, Master Roshi, you need to hide your porn. Goku brought Gohan with him." John said.

"Gohan is dead, Kami rest his soul. He was one of my first students." Roshi said. John rubbed his face.

"Master Roshi, Gohan is Goku's son. He is like four. He doesn't need to see the magazines until he's older. I'm sure when he's sixteen, he will gladly try and sneak peeks at your collection. Heck you will probably take him to his first titty bar." John said. Roshi nodded his head.

"Yamcha, Krillin, help me gather my collection and stash them somewhere that a four year old can't reach.

They quickly hid the magazines, just as Goku landed on a cloud. "Hey guys, long time no see. Gohan go say high to my friends. It's alright don't be nervous." Gohan bowed.

"It's nice to meet you all I'm Gohan." Gohan said.

"Awe he is so adorable. Is that a dragon ball on his head?" Goku nodded.

"I thought, since it belonged to my grandpa, it would be right to pass it down to him." Goku said. That was when another ki entered John's sense. Goku and the others turned and gasped at the new arrival.

A man with spiky black hair wearing a device on his head, and wearing armor landed. "Kakorot what do you have to say for yourself?" The stranger said.

"Sir. I don't know who you are. My names not Kakorot its Goku." The character froze and looked over Goku.

"Your tail, how did you lose something so valuable?" He looked over to Gohan. "You went native." He said the words as if they were dirty. "No, you don't remember, so it's worse than that. Did you hit your head or something?" John stepped up.

"Let's all calm down. Who are you and what are you doing here?" John asked.

"My name is Raditz and I am a Saiyan just like my brother Kakorot over there. I am here to pick my brother up for a big job. We work for an intergalactic overlord. Saiyans are sent to far off planets to cleanse them of sentient life, to be sold to the highest bidder. Something that my brother failed to do." John stepped between Raditz and the others. Raditz was a mortal and John was using his high charisma to milk the guy for information.

John payed close attention to Raditz. The man's eyes seemed to glaze over. It was a trick John learned. Mana had many functions. This one was called hypnosis.

"What is the name of this intergalactic overlord?" John asked. Raditz seemed hesitant. "You can trust me, I'm your friend." Raditz shook his head from side to side. John caught his face and looked the man in the eye.

"You're my friend. Freza is his name." Raditz said. John smiled and carried on.

"Who do you work with?" John asked.

"My prince Vagenta and Nappa." Raditz said.

"Do you like working with them?" John asked.

"No, they see me as a lesser warrior, expendable. I wanted my brothers help. At least he would see me as more than expendable trash." Raditz said.

"Would you consider joining us? Raditz shook his head out of John's grip and flared his ki.

"Double Sunday," Raditz yelled. John was caught off guard. His ki currently was less than a hundred. Two holes were blasted in his chest. Goku ripped Gohan away from the blast. John looked down to see his organs gone. It would be hours of Cure before he could stand and move. His spine was also gone in places. John flicked Raditz the bird as he fell.

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **Outsider**

 **Dark god (-50char with deities +50 char with mortals)**

 **Heaven's enemy (-100char with angels)**

 **Mighty one (+5Str*lv)**

 **Turtle Style Student (+50Char with other students)**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength (*25Str)**

 **Eagle eye-(+20Per)**

 **Chi (chi stat)**

 **Ultra-Divine Ki (x2ki**

 **John lv12-experience 450/500**

 **Ki 100/170,000(x2) 340,000 =** **(Ki = Chi * Vit * Int * 2)**

 **Ki Regen 240ki/minute- (KR = Chi * lv)**

 **Health 1.132m/1.632m (Hp = Str * Vit * lv)**

 **Health Regen 1,200Hp/minute- (HR = (Vit * lv) / minute)**

 **Mana 1.387m/1.387m - (mana = Str * Int * lv)**

 **Mana Regen 1,029Mp/minute- (MR = (Int * lv) / minute)**

 **Stamina 979k/979k - (stamina = Str * End * lv)**

 **Stamina Regen 720Sp/minute- (SR = (End * lv) / minute)**

 **Strength(Str)-52(*25) (5*lv) 1,360**

 **Vitality(Vit)-100**

 **Endurance(End)-60**

 **Intelligence(Int)-85**

 **Perception(Per)-60(+20) 80**

 **Agility(Agl)-65**

 **Dexterity(Dex)-60**

 **Charisma(Char)-35**

 **Chi(Chi)-20**

 **Currency 10,000/10,000,000**

 **Items NA**

 **Points:**

 **Stats 55**

 **Perks 11**

 **Skills:**

 **Aero manipulation lv30**

 **Carpentry lv40**

 **Cure lv60**

 **Flight lv15**

 **Hypnosis lv5**

 **Ki suppression lv70**

 **Ki manipulation lv10**

 **Ki sense lv30**

 **Phys Resistance lv40**

 **Available Perks**

 **Man, of Mountains (x2Vit)**

 **Description:**

 **Men have always been of the Earth. You are of the Mountain. Your body has acclimated to a different climate. You are healthier, hardier, and able to survive in harsher condition.**

 **Cost 4 Perk Points**

 **Dolphin lungs**

 **Description:**

 **Hold your breath for a very long time. Your body no longer requires as much oxygen. 15min max.**

 **Cost 2 perk points**

 **Faster (+100Agl)**

 **Description:**

 **Move at an increased speed. While others miss opportunities, this user is the one who took them. Deprive the other birds of the worm by being faster.**

 **Cost 4 perk points**

 **Men of Iron (+50% Ki)**

 **Description:**

 **For every machine augmentation the level of ki in the body increases. This user is not limited by the physical flesh. There is little detriment to evolution. (-50% charisma) (+50% ki * augmentation number)**

 **Cost 5 perk points**

 **That's a wrap**

 **Well if you like it or hate it, I had fun. Yea as a character John doesn't always make the right decisions. He could have been at full power when using the hypnosis. That would have saved him from the double Sunday to the chest. Despite his titles he is still more or less human.**

 **Sorry to my veiwers who saw**

 **Int-3234 and thought I was subtracting. That is the total amount not a subtraction. If I'm subtracting it would be Int -3234. The difference is a single space so it's hard to tell.**


	3. Let's Explore The Afterlife

**Chapter 3**

 **The Check in Station**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball**

 **Flamarrow – Thank you for your review. Yea perception can be op. If the user can see what's coming and can move out of the way it's great. But remember bleach when that espada obtained super senses without the ability to react. Enhanced senses can be a double-edged sword.**

 **When later we get to Super, the Angels won't like John much at all. Especially, the Grand Priest. Zeno will be neutral, I think.**

 **Some Guy In An Ambulance – Yea if Goku had his zenkai boost after the Genyu Battle, he could have killed Freeza in his first form easily. My guy needs to learn not to suppress his power when there are enemies nearby.**

 **BClassDemon – I'm not trying to make things confusing towards my readers. If you have any more suggestion feel free to give them in a review or PM me.**

 **Story Start**

John had died or more precisely, his body had hibernated while it healed. Ten days and he would be back in his body. For now, John waited in line at the check in station. That was what the blue ogre called it.

It felt like hours before he saw a familiar face. "Raditz, so Goku and Piccolo were able to kill you after all." John said. He spoke a little louder than he planned to. The crowd of ghosts made him feel uncomfortable.

"Wipe that smirk off your face human. I may have died but my comrades will come to earth and resurrect me. They know about the dragon balls." Raditz said with a sneer.

"If you had simply joined our side no one would have died. You would have access to the dragon balls right now, if you wanted them." John said. Raditz's smirk shrunk.

"You were able to make me talk. One fighter to another, what was that technique?" Raditz asked

John shrugged and thought about it. "I learned it at a bar on earth. There was this group of vampires that hypnotized men with their ki. When they were done with them. They used hypnosis to make the survivors forget or remember details that didn't happen. So, I memorized the ki pattern and tried it out a few times." Raditz nodded.

"The techniques you find on the most random of planets. There was once this planet I went to. I was 12 at the time. The women sucked the ki out of their mates to fuel the development of their eggs. I hid on the world for 4 months until the full moon. When I woke up, I was heavily battle damaged. The females put up a descent defense. Of course, they were still wiped out. It was that one technique that was interesting though. To take the ki from another and add it atop your reserves." John nodded. That sounded like a powerful technique indeed. Shame there were no survivors.

"What did they look like?" John asked. The line moved and Raditz took a few steps forward.

"They were insectoid creatures. They naturally walked on two legs and had four upper arms. The females were much larger than the males. Pink, purple, and sometimes red exoskeletons. The males were bland in comparison. Often gray or black. They all had exotically patterned wings. Certain families held a certain crest in their wings. When I observed them they often separated by the wing patterns. A few patterns even seemed attractive to me." John raised an eyebrow. Raditz shrugged. "I spent four months there with no social interactions, I went a bit native. They were a hospitable people. I never gave them a reason to suspect I was going to wipe them out." Raditz had a shark like grin. "A few times, I filled out an application to have the world made a sanctioned vassal state. Their people were often well over 3000 in power. They could have been an asset to the planet trade organization." John nodded, they sounded useful. "They were rejected every month. I put in four and they were rejected every time." Raditz said. The check in station was getting ever closer.

"What was her name Raditz? The girl you liked." John asked.

"Her name was Nuava, she had a red exoskeleton and six pink eyes. She died, because she left my pod, while I destroyed her people. She was crushed under my foot. It didn't kill her. When I awoke, I found her body. She was still alive. So,I blasted her, to end her suffering." Raditz said. John continued to walk with him.

"Do you think you will meet her again, now that you died?" John asked him. He shook his head.

"I deserve to rot in hell John. So, I will request that fate even if, it isn't what is selected for me." Raditz said. "I wanted my brother to join me, so we could defeat Freza together. If Freza didn't exist, then I wouldn't have had to kill her. I wouldn't have met her and she would have had a happy life. Nuava would be alive." Raditz said.

"Freza, he is the guy you were working for?" John asked.

"Yes, he is an intergalactic overlord. Through his rein septillions have died. The bastard has a machine that keeps count. Worlds are bought and sold on his whims. My people were his planet clearing force. We were very good at it too. Maybe, I will meet some other saiyans here." Raditz said. John nodded and they continued to walk through. The line was coming to an end. John could see a giant of a demon holding a gavel.

"I'm going to ask that you are sent to the same after life as Nuava. I have a bit of pull." John said. Raditz gave him a look.

"You had a power level of a hundred. I blasted a hole through you, that I could fit my head into. Did my sappy story effect you that much?" John shrugged.

"Maybe, I think you could be one of the good guys, if you had the chance. So, I'm going to fight for you. I'm sticking my neck out for you so, don't blow it." John said.

John made it to the desk of King Yenma. The giant purple suit wearing demon gave him a snort. "John Union, Dark God, Outsider, and Turtle Student. You did the earth a favor taking out Garlic Jr. Though, I can't exactly forgive the titles you bear. If you can defend your case, then I may give you a lower paradise." King Yenma said.

John raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I'm heading back to Earth in ten days. My body is just regenerating. I thought it would be fun to see the afterlife." King Yenma's face dropped it looked like the wind was stolen from his sails. John smiled at the giant demon's expression.

"It says here that you died. You had no heart, lungs, and your brain activity went to zero." John nodded.

"I am here, so there is no me on Earth to produce brain activity." John said. "As for a heart and lungs. Well my regeneration has long since taken care of that problem. Now then, I'm not the point of focus here. I would like to make a case for Raditz." John said.

King Yenma raised an eyebrow. "It's been a while since someone has pleaded the case of another. Shoot, lay it on me. Attendant, give me Raditz file." King Yenma looked over a massive file. He turned the pages. "There is a lot to defend. Trillions dead one planet after another. Well what's your case?" King Yenma said.

John smirked. "I think he can be reformed and hell won't do it. While in line he spoke to me of his regrets, and I believe, if he was to be sent to the one known as Nuava, he could be rehabilitated. I could then use the dragon balls to revive him and Nuava. Nuava is of an exstinct species. By bringing her to earth. Her kind could get a second chance. Add in Saiyan genes and a new species will sprout up. Earth will have new defenders." John said.

King Yenma snorted. "You want to send him off to live with his girlfriend. She is in heaven along with many of her kind. He wiped their species out. It would be anarchy. It would be war in heaven. Do you have any idea how much paper work that would cause?" King Yenma yelled.

John nodded. The giant demon had a good point. John had a counter offer. "Well if that is unacceptable. Then give her the power to visit him in hell. Surely, visitation isn't against the rules. Especially, if it's her choice." John said.

King Yenma rubbed at his beard. "Well that would be much less paper work. But I won't be able to facilitate that and send Raditz to hell. We are low on employees here in the check in station." King Yenma said.

"Well he was a member of the Freza army. Surely, he knows how to follow orders. You are stronger then him, so the chain of command will be clear. He will be working, so it won't be like he's getting away with no punishment." John said. King Yenma nodded.

"Attendant bring the one known as Raditz in here." The small blue ogre nodded.

Raditz walked in. "Raditz son of Bardock and brother of Goku. This person has argued for a lighter sentence. Know that you will not go without punishment. But hell will teach you nothing. You are sentenced to work as one of my attendants from this point on. You will have one day in seven of free time and three breaks a day. Do you disagree?" King Yenma said. Raditz bowed before the giant demon.

"I will work hard to pay off my sins. Is there a chance, that is can see Nuava?" Raditz asked.

King Yenma nodded. "If she agrees to see you, then I will allow the two of you access to an apartment. Of course, the rent will be deducted from your pay check." The demon said. Raditz nodded. "Have him sent to orientation." King Yenma ordered.

John waited until Raditz was out of the room. "You are a nice guy after all Yenma." John said. John bought three perks. Man, of the Mountains, Faster, and Dolphin lungs, he felt his body alter rapidly.

 **Char+10**

 **Char-45**

 **Hypnosis lv up x 5**

 **Hypnosis lv10-(passive/Active)-0.0%**

 **50xp**

 **Level up**

 **John lv13-Expereince 0/500**

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **Outsider**

 **Dark god (-50char with deities +50 char with mortals)**

 **Heaven's enemy (-100char with angels)**

 **Mighty one (+5Str*lv)**

 **Turtle Style Student (+50Char with other students)**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength-(*25Str)**

 **Eagle eye-(+20Per)**

 **Chi (chi stat)**

 **Ultra-Divine Ki (ki x2)**

 **Man, of the Mountain (Vit x2)**

 **Dolphin Lung (Breath holding +15min)**

 **Faster (+100Agl)**

 **John lv13-experience 0/500**

 **Ki 100/357,000(x2) 714,000 =** **(Ki = Chi * Vit * Int * 2)**

 **Ki Regen 273ki/minute- (KR = Chi * lv)**

 **Health 0.132m/3.536m (Hp = Str * Vit * lv)**

 **Health Regen 2,600Hp/minute- (HR = (Vit * lv) / minute)**

 **Mana 1.387m/1.387m - (mana = Str * Int * lv)**

 **Mana Regen 1,105Mp/minute- (MR = (Int * lv) / minute)**

 **Stamina 979k/979k - (stamina = Str * End * lv)**

 **Stamina Regen 780Sp/minute- (SR = (End * lv) / minute)**

 **Strength(Str)-52(*25) (5*lv) 1,360**

 **Vitality(Vit)-100(x2)200**

 **Endurance(End)-60**

 **Intelligence(Int)-85**

 **Perception(Per)-60(+20) 80**

 **Agility(Agl)-65(+100)165**

 **Dexterity(Dex)-60**

 **Charisma(Char)-45**

 **Chi(Chi)-21**

 **Currency 10,000/10,000,000**

 **Items NA**

 **Points:**

 **Stats 60**

 **Perks 3**

 **Skills:**

 **Aero manipulation lv30**

 **Carpentry lv40**

 **Cure lv60**

 **Flight lv20**

 **Hypnosis lv5**

 **Ki suppression lv70**

 **Ki manipulation lv10**

 **Ki sense lv30**

 **Phys Resistance lv40**

 **Available Perks**

 **Man, of skies (x2Per)**

 **Description:**

 **See farther see faster. The power of the skies flows through the user's veins. Attacks that would surpass the user's ability to see now no longer escape notice.**

 **Cost 4 Perk Points**

 **Sea Turtle's lungs**

 **Description:**

 **Hold your breath for a very long time. Your body no longer requires as much oxygen. 10hour max.**

 **Cost 3 perk points**

 **Space Turtle's Defense (Phys Def x4)**

 **Description:**

 **Generate small ki producing organs along the back. These special organs increase the natural defense a ki aura grants the user.**

 **Instinct (+100Dex/Agl)**

 **Description:**

 **The body moves in anticipation of the user's will. Nerves fire own their own before the brain sends the signal. Through quantum mechanics the mind's signals are predicted by the nerves and the signals don't need to be sent. Reaction time is greatly increased.**

 **Cost 6 perk points**

 **Men of Iron (+50% Ki)**

 **Description:**

 **For every machine augmentation the level of ki in the body increases. This user is not limited by the physical flesh. There is little detriment to evolution. (-50% charisma) (+50% ki * augmentation number)**

 **Cost 5 perk points**

John returned his attention to King Yenma. The giant gave him a peculiar look. "You seem stronger than you were a moment ago. It was as if your power doubled." John smiled.

"It happens all the time. If I had fought Raditz at my full power, he would be dead and on his way to hell. Despite the annoyance he caused me, I think it worked out for the better." The demon shrugged.

"You have ten days before your soul is magically returned to your body. What do you plan to do while you have time to kill?" John shrugged.

"I thought I might journey across that snake bridge. It looks more fun that sitting around here all day." John said.

King Yenma shrugged. "If you don't disturb anyone, I don't have a problem with it. Though I must warn you, below Snake way is hell. If you fall in there you can't fly back up." King Yenma said. "Now, get out of here, I have dead people to sort." John flew toward the snake bridge.

John powered up to his max and flew at full speed. 142,800,000mph was his max flight speed. In less than 7 hundredths of a second, he had to slow down or else smash into a small green planet. A sound like that of the afterlife exploding expanded around him. There was a large part of Snake way, that broke off and fell into hell.

John gulped and flew slowly down to green planet. He saw a blue man hiding behind a house along with a giant grass hopper and a monkey. John took a good look around. Nothing was really broken, except that piece of snake way, now sunk beneath the golden clouds, in hell.

The gravity picked up and he began to plummet. His power level allowed him to withstand the fall with ease. "Hello, I'm King Kai welcome to my planet. What are you doing here?" The Kai asked.

"Well my body is healing and I thought, I would see what the after life is like. So far, it's kind of awesome. What is this place? You said your name was King Kai right. So, are you like kami." The Kai snorted.

"I am like Kami, as a tiger is like a house cat. I am much stronger and I am far more hilarious." King kai said. John raised an eyebrow. "I will give you an example. Let me tell you about my mother. When she's ready to drop a kai, she really lets them down." The kai started to chuckle uncontrollably to himself. John opens his mouth and laughs hysterically.

The kai's glasses flare. He picks up an imaginary phone. "Hey who's there. Nobody, well I don't want anything your buying." The kai waited for John's input.

"What did Nobody want to sell you?" John asked.

"A whole lot of nothing." The Kai burst out in laughter, John joined him. John wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes.

"Well as much fun as that is, could I ask you to tell me about the approaching saiyans. I'm from earth and I could really use the info." John asked.

"For someone so enthusiastic about comedy sure." John wanted to thrust his fist in the air. Playing along with the madness of others seemed to grant a multitude of benefits.

"Let's see. There are three saiyans. One is closer to Earth than the others. Any day now she will arrive. I don't know how you're going to return to your body, but you will need to return soon." John nodded

"Why is she so much stronger than the others?" King Kai shrugged. There are legends of a Saiyan that is stronger than any other. A legendary Super Saiyan if you will. I don't know if she is the one, but I do know she is powerful." John powered up to 25%.

"How do I compare?" John asked.

"Resting, she still has twice your power." John smiled. His blood began to pump in his astral veins. A fight, a real fight. There would be no tournament crowd to make him nervous and no ring to limit him. He could go all out without worry.

"King Kai do you mind if a train here for a few days? I really need to raise my power for her arrival. Do you know her name?" John asked.

"It's Bralli if my telepathy is right. She has destroyed quite a few planets. Recently, she killed her father Paragus, when she read a report that Kakorrot was on Earth. I was wrong, her power level is far higher than Freza's. I don't think the Earth will survive." John shook his head.

"It's sad when the god's themselves lose hope." John chuckled at his own joke. "I need some training weights and a training partner. Hold up I have an idea. Multi-form." John said. His body split into four.

All his stats also decreased to 25%.

 **John lv13-Expereince 0/500**

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **Outsider**

 **Dark god (-50char with deities +50 char with mortals)**

 **Heaven's enemy (-100char with angels)**

 **Mighty one (+5Str*lv)**

 **Turtle Style Student (+50Char with other students)**

 **4 John's**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength-(*25Str)**

 **Eagle eye-(+20Per)**

 **Chi (chi stat)**

 **Ultra-Divine Ki (ki x2)**

 **Man, of the Mountain (Vit x2)**

 **Dolphin Lung (Breath holding +15min)**

 **Faster (+100Agl)**

 **Multiform (divide body and stats 4 ways)**

 **John lv13-experience 0/500**

 **Ki 100/102,375(x2) 204,750 =** **(Ki = Chi * Vit * Int * 2)**

 **Ki Regen 68.25ki/minute- (KR = Chi * lv)**

 **Health 237k/237k (Hp = Str * Vit * lv)**

 **Health Regen 650Hp/minute- (HR = (Vit * lv) / minute)**

 **Mana 100k/100k - (mana = Str * Int * lv)**

 **Mana Regen 276.25Mp/minute- (MR = (Int * lv) / minute)**

 **Stamina 71k/71k - (stamina = Str * End * lv)**

 **Stamina Regen 195Sp/minute- (SR = (End * lv) / minute)**

 **Strength(Str)-13(*25) (5*lv) 390**

 **Vitality(Vit)-25(x2)50**

 **Endurance(End)-15**

 **Intelligence(Int)-21.25**

 **Perception(Per)-15(+20) 35**

 **Agility(Agl)-16.25(+100)116.25**

 **Dexterity(Dex)-15**

 **Charisma(Char)-11.25**

 **Chi(Chi)-5.25**

 **Currency 10,000/10,000,000**

 **Items NA**

 **Points:**

 **Stats 60**

 **Perks 3**

 **Skills:**

 **Aero manipulation lv30**

 **Carpentry lv40**

 **Cure lv60**

 **Flight lv20**

 **Hypnosis lv5**

 **Ki suppression lv70**

 **Ki manipulation lv10**

 **Ki sense lv30**

 **Phys Resistance lv40**

 **Available Perks**

 **Man, of skies (x2Per)**

 **Description:**

 **See farther see faster. The power of the skies flows through the user's veins. Attacks that would surpass the user's ability to see now no longer escape notice.**

 **Cost 4 Perk Points**

 **Sea Turtle's lungs**

 **Description:**

 **Hold your breath for a very long time. Your body no longer requires as much oxygen. 10hour max.**

 **Cost 3 perk points**

 **Space Turtle's Defense (Phys Def x4)**

 **Description:**

 **Generate small ki producing organs along the back. These special organs increase the natural defense a ki aura grants the user.**

 **Instinct (+100Dex/Agl)**

 **Description:**

 **The body moves in anticipation of the user's will. Nerves fire own their own before the brain sends the signal. Through quantum mechanics the mind's signals are predicted by the nerves and the signals don't need to be sent. Reaction time is greatly increased.**

 **Cost 6 perk points**

 **Men of Iron (+50% Ki)**

 **Description:**

 **For every machine augmentation the level of ki in the body increases. This user is not limited by the physical flesh. There is little detriment to evolution. (-50% charisma) (+50% ki * augmentation number)**

 **Cost 5 perk points**

John took a deep breath and looked at himself. He was the original soul. The other three were also him. It was strange dividing his power. He felt less than ever before.

"Why did you do that?" King Kai asked.

"I need to train in many different areas at once, if I am to match Bralli. Well, I need to ask a favor of you King Kai. Can you assist me in training while I can here?" The blue man shrugged.

"Your already able to move around fine here. Even divided into 4 your much stronger than I am. I do have two techniques, that I could teach you. If you think you can handle it, I can add some weights to you." John though about it. A month of training with 50 kilos increased nearly all his stats to 50. If he increased the weight to each arm multiply it by 4, then he could become exponentially stronger. That is, if the recombining worked that way.

"I would like 100kilos added to each limb please." John said. King Kai nodded.

"You do realize, in this gravity that would be 1000 kilos as in 1 ton on each limb." John nodded, King Kai raised his hand and four red weighted bands appeared around his limbs.

John fell to the ground, it felt like he was trying to lift the world. He grinned and used his ki. The weights slowly rose from the ground. All four of his bodies could walk around with over 4tons of weight.

"It is standard for all of my students to catch Bubbles. Go on Bubbles it's time to play." John and his four counterparts nodded and waddled towards the Monkey.

Minutes after waddling.

 **Str +1**

 **Str-14(x25) + (5xlv)415**

Walking became a little easier, so John prime and his clones dropped their ki. They could walk with difficulty, but not with enough speed to catch Bubbles.

 **Vit +5**

 **Vit-30(x2)60**

John felt his ki increase just a little and smiled. His plan would work it had to. "King Kai, while we are training. Could you tell us about Freeza?" John asked.

"Freeza is a dictator and self-proclaimed emperor of the universe. Even gods higher than me would have trouble with him. He has never trained a day in his life, besides the basics. Why do you want to know about him?" King Kai said.

"Well, I knew a guy who worked for him. Blew a hole in my chest, nice guy really. I want to know about his boss." John said.

 **Int +5**

 **Int-26.25**

"He has a brother named Cooler and a father named King Cold. They run the Planet Trade Organization. It's a black-market dealership that sells and clears out planets." King Kai said.

John nods his head and continued to chase after Bubbles.

 **Training increases total**

 **Dex+20**

 **Per+45**

 **Agl+35**

 **Int+15**

 **Str+55**

 **End+60**

 **Vit+50**

 **Day 2**

John marched to King Kai's front door. "You caught Bubbles in a day. That is impressive. Haha I guess you weren't monkeying around." King Kai said. John grimaced.

"I was wondering if you could increase my weight. The current amount is too low." King Kai gave him a weird look.

"You're not using any ki to hold yourself up. Your standing under your own power. I've never heard of an earthling capable of that feat." John shrugged.

King Kai doubled his weight. He felt the sweet pain of resistance and raised his ki. John and his doubles paired off. They flew out away from the planet, but close enough to be affected by gravity. It was there that they fought each other with everything they had.

 **Total increases from Training**

 **Str+30**

 **End+15**

 **Dex+22**

 **Vit+60**

 **Int+20**

 **Agl+20**

 **Chi+10**

 **Aero Master lv up x5**

 **Ki manipulation lv up x5**

 **Flight lv up x 10**

 **Phys resistance lv up x 15**

 **Day 3**

John took the day to rest. He rode in King Kai's car passenger while the Blue deity drove them around the planet. It was a relaxing day.

 **Day 4**

King Kai doubled his weights again and gave him a massive hammer. "From what I can tell you have 11 days before Bralli reaches Earth. That should give you plenty of time to prepare." King Kai said. John swung the mallet experimentally. Even wearing 16 metric tons he could easily move.

"So, what do you want me to do with the hammer. Are we putting up a tent, maybe a gazebo?" John asked.

"Nope, you are going to use that mallet and smash Gregory on the head. I just got the message, that Goku is on his way. Hope your able to get done before he arrives. I don't normally train two disciples at a time." A yellow light buzzed passed his senses. His eyes could track it, just barely. All four of his bodies followed the light.

"Hey slow poke ready to fail." John and his clones rushed at the grass hopper smashing the ground. Every step closer to the bug was punctuated by a smash.

 **Training Increases Total**

 **Str+20**

 **Vit+25**

 **Agl+10**

 **Per+30**

 **Dex+10**

 **End+15**

 **Chi+5**

 **Aero manipulation lv up x2**

 **Phys resistance lv up x5**

 **Ki manipulation lv up x2**

 **Day 5**

Every step he took was pain. King Kai increased his weight by 4 times. 16 tons on each arm was pain incarnate. He didn't use ki, he just moved and waited for his body to adapt.

Four John's crossed the distance to Gregory the insect has had it good for too long. It was always just out of reach until now. The bug made it all the worse by taunting him. John couldn't let its existence continue. His holy mallet wanted justice and it would have it.

He swung his mallet only to miss the bug for the thousandth time. All four Johns hit the ground causing a massive crater in the drive way. "Hey, watch it, you almost got my car." The slave driver yelled.

 **Training Increases Total**

 **Str+100**

 **Vit+150**

 **End+50**

 **Int+5**

 **Per+50**

 **Agl+100**

 **Dex+100**

 **Phys resistance lv up x2**

 **Day 6**

10x, King Kai increased his weight by 10 times. He moved and felt his bones creek and threaten to break. Every step was a struggle. The good news was the results. John's muscles were like Mythril wires. His flesh was like the hide of a dragon. To top it all off he could feel his ki growing day by day. It felt like a fire that could swallow the universe. All of John's focus went in controlling it.

His body ached and he moved. With 40tons on each arm, he moved only as much as needed. His steps were counted, his clones moved in synch with him. They had become very coordinated in the past 6 days.

John smashed Greggory over the head four times in a row. He and his others were tired. They had done it with 160tons of weight, Greggory was planted in a crater.

"Very good, now if you aren't too tired to receive some instruction, I will teach you one of my personal techniques. This is the Kaio-Ken." A red aura appeared around King Kai. The blue kai's power doubled and then tripled.

John saw the technique for what it was, for an exchange of life the user can increase their natural ki by a set multiplication. The larger the users ki the more Hp it should take. John took a deep breath and tried it. He felt his health go down and his ki increased.

 **New skill**

 **Kaio-ken lv1-(active)-0.0**

 **Description:**

 **A skill created by King Kai. This skill drains health in exchange for a power boost. For every heart beat this skill takes more health. Every level this skill gains adds a new level to the Kaio-ken.**

 **Kaio-ken = Hp - ((1%*skill lv) * ki)**

 **1xp**

John felt his ki increase by 50% for a second, before he powered it down. "A pretty sweet skill right. Even the likes of Freeza won't want to mess with you." John and his clones got in a fighting stance. They all shrouded themselves in a red aura. "Hey, get out of here with that. I don't want any more damage to my planet." King kai yelled.

Training Increases Total

 **Str+200**

 **Vit+200**

 **End+50**

 **Int+50**

 **Per+100**

 **Agl+100**

 **Dex+100**

 **Chi+20**

 **Phys resistance lv up x10**

 **Aero Manipulation lv up x10**

 **Ki Manipulation lv up x10**

 **Kaio-ken lv up x5**

 **Day 7**

John tossed his training weights off. With a thought his clones returned to his body. He closed his eyes and felt his muscles bulge and settle. His ki exploded filling his body uncontrollably. It felt like he had broken through a shell. The wider world was open to him.

"Are you leaving then." King Kai asked. John looked over to the blue man. The deity had invited John into his home and trained him for the last seven days.

"It's time that I moved on. There is more of the afterlife to explore. I have very little time left before I return to my body. Your training has increased the recovery of my body." John said. He glanced at his stats.

 **John lv13-Expereince 0/500**

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **Outsider**

 **Dark god (-50char with deities +50 char with mortals)**

 **Heaven's enemy (-100char with angels)**

 **Mighty one (+5Str*lv)**

 **Turtle Style Student (+50Char with other students)**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength-(*25Str)**

 **Eagle eye-(+20Per)**

 **Chi (chi stat)**

 **Ultra-Divine Ki (ki x2)**

 **Man, of the Mountain (Vit x2)**

 **Dolphin Lung (Breath holding +15min)**

 **Faster (+100Agl)**

 **John lv13-experience 0/500**

 **Ki 5m/308.8m(x2) 616m =** **(Ki = Chi * Vit * Int * 2)**

 **Ki Regen 273ki/minute- (KR = Chi * lv)**

 **Health 1.5b/2.247b (Hp = Str * Vit * lv)**

 **Health Regen 53,560Hp/minute- (HR = (Vit * lv) / minute)**

 **Mana 253m/253m - (mana = Str * Int * lv)**

 **Mana Regen 6,045Mp/minute- (MR = (Int * lv) / minute)**

 **Stamina 447m/447m - (stamina = Str * End *lv)**

 **Stamina Regen 10,660Sp/minute- (SR = (End * lv) / minute)**

 **Strength(Str)-1676(*25) (5*lv) 41,965**

 **Vitality(Vit)-2,060(x2) 4,120**

 **Endurance(End)-820**

 **Intelligence(Int)-465**

 **Perception(Per)-960(+20) 980**

 **Agility(Agl)-1125 (+100)1225**

 **Dexterity(Dex)-1068**

 **Charisma(Char)-45**

 **Chi(Chi)-161**

 **Currency 10,000/10,000,000**

 **Items NA**

 **Points:**

 **Stats 60**

 **Perks 3**

 **Skills:**

 **Aero manipulation lv98**

 **Carpentry lv40**

 **Cure lv60**

 **Flight lv35**

 **Hypnosis lv10**

 **Ki suppression lv70**

 **Ki manipulation lv78**

 **Ki sense lv50**

 **Phys Resistance lv168**

 **Available Perks**

 **Man, of skies (x2Per)**

 **Description:**

 **See farther see faster. The power of the skies flows through the user's veins. Attacks that would surpass the user's ability to see now no longer escape notice.**

 **Cost 4 Perk Points**

 **Sea Turtle's lungs**

 **Description:**

 **Hold your breath for a very long time. Your body no longer requires as much oxygen. 10hour max.**

 **Cost 3 perk points**

 **Space Turtle's Defense (Phys Def x4)**

 **Description:**

 **Generate small ki producing organs along the back. These special organs increase the natural defense a ki aura grants the user.**

 **Instinct (+100Dex/Agl)**

 **Description:**

 **The body moves in anticipation of the user's will. Nerves fire own their own before the brain sends the signal. Through quantum mechanics the mind's signals are predicted by the nerves and the signals don't need to be sent. Reaction time is greatly increased.**

 **Cost 6 perk points**

 **Men of Iron (+50% Ki)**

 **Description:**

 **For every machine augmentation the level of ki in the body increases. This user is not limited by the physical flesh. There is little detriment to evolution. (-50% charisma) (+50% ki * augmentation number)**

 **Cost 5 perk points**

John blinked, he knew he had become powerful, but he had no idea just how strong he was. Numbers were helpful in that regard. King Kai stared at him with a critical gaze.

"You have grown like a weed. Every bit of difficulty I afforded you only helped you adapt and grow stronger. Even now, I can feel that your holding the bulk of your power back. I don't sense any ki being used to withstand the gravity. Your spiritual body is strong enough to handle this gravity with no strain. I hope the gravity of this situation isn't lost on you." The blue deity chuckled. "Was that one over your head?" John shook his head.

"No, but you're a bit subtle at times, some might not get your jokes." The deity nodded his head.

"My humor is that of a Kai, it is understandable that the regular Joe doesn't get it." King Kai said. His expression turned smug. "Now hold still your clothes are a mess." King Kai shot John with a beam that made a set of clothes appear. "It's an orange gi, with my insignia on the back. I don't want others to think you were trained by any less than the best." The Kai said. John bowed to the Kai.

"It was short but sweet King Kai. These seven days have made me much stronger." King Kai made a shewing motion.

"Get out of here and start a family. Have a thousand kids and tell me about them before I see you again. I don't want you back here unless you're really dead, you hear me." King Kai said.

John smiled and flew off the planet. He powered up to full strength and flew at top speed. 344x the speed of light was fast. He could feel time bend as he moved. Time seemed to move backwards relative to his travel speed. Currently, he was diving towards hell itself.

Golden clouds brushed away to reveal lakes of blood, desolate plains, and a presence that felt evil. There were many beings that were bad down here. It was hell, he could feel their individual ki. No, this presence was exponentially wickeder.

John could feel its attack roll across the infinite expanse of hell like storms. He flew towards the presence at a relatively slow pace. Acid rain smashed against his ki shield as he slowly flew through the storms. Fire and parasites rained upon the denizens of hell. They screamed in agony and the presence found pleasure from it.

It made him even more curious to see the presence. As John flew the power levels of the denizens of hell increased. Some were barely above a thousand, while others were in the tens of thousands. The looked up to see him and turned away.

Thousands of these armies marched towards the presence. Aliens of all kinds formed these war bands. Out in caves and hidden deep within the rocky terrain of hell. There were cities of fighters training and swapping techniques.

Training techniques were traded for sex fluidly. Anything to increase power levels, here techniques were considered more valuable than gold. Flags were flown and the war bands marched. Hell was bad enough it seemed, without the presence making life worse.

Still more towns and provinces separated the outskirts of hell from the presence. It seemed that the whole of hell society was built around this singular existence.

It was an hour of flying before John saw the first wall. The wall was made of excavated stone and painted with runes. Teams of aliens that looked more like mind flayers and necromancers performed maintenance on the wall. Large spires sprang up in places. When the storms came close, the spires erupted and lightning fired into the storms. They weakened the storms but otherwise let them pass.

John wanted to fly down there and ask questions about the wall. He wanted to study their runes and scour their brains for magical knowledge. Instead John flew on, there was more to see yet, before he reached the presence.

The power of the presence radiated forth more frequently. Beams of light shot into the heavens, the massive storms were a byproduct. As they traveled through hell they carried with them anything in their paths.

John flew over a scene of carnage. Quintillions of warriors, some with power in the millions fought each other. Blasts of ki rang out through the world as they fought, but for what purpose.

John continued towards the presence. None below compared to him in power. The strongest among them had power in the tens of millions. Away from the meat grinder, John saw singular fighters, make their way towards the presence. Some flew as John did while others conserved their energy. All gave John a wide berth.

John floated and looked down upon the presence. It was a halo. A single black halo caused all the storms in hell. Around the Halo stood three demons. John couldn't' think of anything else to call them.

The fighters that survived the meat grinder died before ever touching the Halo. Their bodies couldn't handle the extreme ki presence. When they died their ki was devoured by the three demons.

These demons were turned to stone. Each had a hand on the Halo. John didn't know if they were fighting over it or racing for their prize. Either way they were stopped in a stalemate. The shear ki these three gave off was greater than a quintillion of Johns. The black Halo was something else altogether. Its power was undetectable. Yet the shear presence of these three and the Halo was enough to cause storms to ravage this dimension of the macrocosm. Hell, itself was shaken.

John wanted to try and destroy it. Where he was currently, the storms didn't touch. He cupped his hand and said, "Gale Kamehameha."

 **Gale Kamehameha damage=145quintillion**

 **-100,000,000Ki**

 **-1,000,000Mp**

John could feel the insane amount of energy he dispelled. It wasn't enough. He canceled his attack and the three demons weren't even scratched. The black Halo looked no worse for wear. It simply hovered there taunting him.

That was when John felt it. His flesh and blood body had fully recovered. John swore to himself to return here. Someday when he was stronger, he would defeat the three demons and take the Halo. For now, John was less than a bug to them.

 **Aero manipulation lv up x2**

 **Aero manipulation lv100 Rank up**

 **Deca Aero manipulation lv1-(passive)-0.0**

 **Description:**

 **The users power to manipulate wind has evolved. The user can now influence wind with even more power behind it.**

 **Magic damage = 10 * skill lv * Int**

 **Cost = 10Mp * skill lv /minute**

 **22xp**

John's eyes opened, he was in a confined space and it was hard to breath. He felt around and noticed he was in a box. The box smelled like formaldehyde. Did they bury him? John flexed his Ki and the earth erupted around him. He rose from his supposedly final resting place. The graves around him were shattered. A funeral down the way from his own plot starred at him. He had no time to waste. He flew straight towards the look out. There was not time a saiyan would arrive any day now.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **Writing in the Dragon Ball Z universe is a lot of fun. The black Halo was sort of taken from the ring of light god is in Dante's Inferno.**

 **Yea John is over powered. He could kill most enemies with his Gale Kamehameha. Perfect cell could kill him currently. Android 17 and 18 could speed blitz him and out last him. So, I don't consider him beyond the dbz universe. His battle with Fem Broly will be epic. I'm not lowering Bralli's power so, she will break him probably.**

 **I'm thinking of adding a new element to John's Arsenal. Maybe fire or earth. The three demons are each greater than Buuhan in power. As time goes on they may be stronger.**


	4. Fight with Bralli

**Ultimatedaywriter P a treon i'm writing a book and just posted the first chapter its free. Leave a comment if you want. I will post the second chapter then i will return to this fic.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball or any other anime.**

 **John lv18-Expereince 60/500**

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **Outsider**

 **Dark god (-50char with deities +50 char with mortals)**

 **Heaven's enemy (-100char with angels)**

 **Mighty one (+5Str*lv)**

 **Turtle Style Student (+50Char with other students)**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength-(*25Str)**

 **Eagle eye-(+20Per)**

 **Chi (chi stat)**

 **Ultra-Divine Ki (ki x2)**

 **Man, of the Mountain (Vit x2)**

 **Dolphin Lung (Breath holding +15min)**

 **Faster (+100Agl)**

 **John lv13-experience 0/500**

 **Ki 5m/310.3m(x2) 620.6m =** **(Ki = Chi * Vit * Int * 2)**

 **Ki Regen 273ki/minute- (KR = Chi * lv)**

 **Health 3.1b/3.1b (Hp = Str * Vit * lv)**

 **Health Regen 74kHp/minute- (HR = (Vit * lv) / minute)**

 **Mana 351m/351m - (mana = Str * Int * lv)**

 **Mana Regen 8.3kMp/minute- (MR = (Int * lv) / minute)**

 **Stamina 619m/619m - (stamina = Str * End *lv)**

 **Stamina Regen 14.7kSp/minute- (SR = (End * lv) / minute)**

 **Strength(Str)-1676(*25) (5*lv) 41,965**

 **Vitality(Vit)-2,060(x2) 4,120**

 **Endurance(End)-820**

 **Intelligence(Int)-465**

 **Perception(Per)-960(+20) 980**

 **Agility(Agl)-1125 (+100)1225**

 **Dexterity(Dex)-1068**

 **Charisma(Char)-45**

 **Chi(Chi)-162**

 **Currency 10,000/10,000,000**

 **Items NA**

 **Points:**

 **Stats 85**

 **Perks 8**

 **Skills:**

 **Deca Aero manipulation lv1**

 **Carpentry lv40**

 **Cure lv60**

 **Flight lv35**

 **Hypnosis lv10**

 **Kaio-Ken lv20**

 **Ki suppression lv90**

 **Ki manipulation lv80**

 **Ki sense lv70**

 **Deca Phys Resistance lv68**

 **Available Perks**

 **Man, of skies (x2Per)**

 **Description:**

 **See farther see faster. The power of the skies flows through the user's veins. Attacks that would surpass the user's ability to see now no longer escape notice.**

 **Cost 4 Perk Points**

 **Sea Turtle's lungs**

 **Description:**

 **Hold your breath for a very long time. Your body no longer requires as much oxygen. 10hour max.**

 **Cost 3 perk points**

 **Space Turtle's Defense (Phys Def x4)**

 **Description:**

 **Generate small ki producing organs along the back. These special organs increase the natural defense a ki aura grants the user.**

 **Instinct (+100Dex/Agl)**

 **Description:**

 **The body moves in anticipation of the user's will. Nerves fire own their own before the brain sends the signal. Through quantum mechanics the mind's signals are predicted by the nerves and the signals don't need to be sent. Reaction time is greatly increased.**

 **Cost 6 perk points**

 **Men of Iron (+50% Ki)**

 **Description:**

 **For every machine augmentation the level of ki in the body increases. This user is not limited by the physical flesh. There is little detriment to evolution. (-50% charisma) (+50% ki * augmentation number)**

 **Cost 5 perk points**

John chose man, of skies and space turtle's defense. He fell to his knees and clenched his teeth. It was his back along his spine. They weren't very large, but he could feel small fleshy organs soak up his Ki and direct it to defending his body. It was like blood carrying oxygen to his organs.

When his knew fleshy organs came to life he felt his Ki flow redirect. Like a turtle's shell, his new defenses were mainly directed to his back. But all around his body he felt his defenses increase. At least he no longer had to worry much over an attack at his back. Even just in front of his brain stem one of the small organs directed his ki.

The organs fit well. Now, he really was a part of the turtle way. That wasn't the only change. His senses flared up and expanded. The smallest grain of sand floating in a desert wind couldn't escape his notice.

As he flew towards Parsley city, he thought about the Earth and its people. He could see the people as he flew. His ability to sense and pinpoint Ki signatures had grown much stronger. He could clearly sense Piccolo and Gohan. They didn't need to know a Saiyan was scheduled to arrive early. John could handle this, he hoped.

John landed at his apartment. The door was locked, but a little wind manipulation unlocked it. There were no Ki signatures on the other side. He grabbed a heat tab and drank it down. It was an addicting drink also high in calcium. After crushing the can he sat on his couch.

It was a good couch. He had built it himself. It was a mix of stone, wood, and plush. The couch itself weighed a good 200kilos. The great thing about his furniture was its sturdiness and comfort. Limestone from local rivers and quarries was the secret ingredient to his success. He sold his durable furniture to prisons, half way houses, and the occasional wealthy bachelor. They all enjoyed the durability of his furniture. The softer plush and wooden frame was easy enough to maintain. Half of his job was repairing the occasional breaks.

"John," King Kai called through telepathy.

"Hey King Kai, has Goku showed up yet?" John asked the deity.

"No such luck. I have an update. In a day the Legendary Super Saiyan will arrive to the north. It's a place called Yunzabit Heights. The time of arrival is 11:00hours. Good luck John, I'll be rooting for you." King Kai cut out.

So, he had less than a day before he fought for the earth. He thought about telling someone. Tien, Piccolo, or even Kami, but they would get in his way. Their far too weak to be of any use. Besides, he could handle her, he hoped.

John needed an ace in the hole. Gale Kamehameha was powerful. That was a fact, he could enhance it to solar system busting level. Just a single lapse in control and a storm of Ki and wind would rapidly expand shattering the planet, wind blades would rupture the sun's core and drive iron through it, and the back lash would create an ever-expanding force that would launch or shatter the other planets. He knew this to be a fact of life. King Kai had thoroughly explained the dangers of an uncontrolled technique like Gale Kamehameha. Kaio-Ken would only make the technique stronger.

The problem was his opponent. Anyone with power significantly greater than his, could simply dodge his attacks. Wasted energy in a fight against such an opponent is a loss. At the same time the more energy his opponent expended against him, the more likely the Earth itself will be destroyed.

He was in a pickle. His opponent held the advantage from the beginning, had more resources to burn, and didn't care about the planet's structural integrity. That begs the question, what will he do?"

John flew towards Yunzabit heights. He had worked with the earth for a long time. With his Ki he could cut it, with his strength he could shape it, and with his mind he could envision a new form for it. That was how he created his furniture.

Through his experience he could imagine his material. Lime stone was one of his favorites to work with. Smooth, sturdy, and reliable, that was what limestone was to him. He felt a small grain of the substance suddenly in his hands.

 **New skill**

 **Earth creation lv1-(active)-0.0**

 **Description:**

 **The Earth holds many precious treasures. The user can now create those treasures, he has had experience with. The more familiar the element the easier the creation.**

 **Cost (5Mp * skill lv)**

 **Produced (1 cubic meter * skill lv)**

 **1xp**

 **New skill**

 **Earth Manipulation lv1-(active/passive)-0.0**

 **Description:**

 **The manipulation of Earth requires a fortitude of will over the stubborn element the user is controlling. With this ability the ability to mold and shape the earth element is practically limitless.**

 **Cost (5Mp * skill lv)**

 **1xp**

John felt it the change in his abilities. The world around him became an open door. He could feel it much like the whispers of the wind. The Earth had a song of its own. It was slower and constant. It contrasted the wind element that he already possessed.

A plan slowly began to form. With his power he could build and arena. One built to handle the devastating attacks that he and Bralli would unleash. He had seen in his training with master Roshi the durability of a bee hive. The simple honey comb structure could be very useful.

 **Int +20**

 **Int +20**

 **Int +20**

 **Int-525**

 **New skill**

 **Telekinesis lv1 (active) 0.0**

 **Description:**

 **The user's mind has been enhanced drastically by ki. With this feature, the user's will power is a tangible force.**

 **Cost ((5mp/minut) * skill lv)**

 **Lift 5kilo * Int**

 **1xp**

 **Int +20**

 **Int-545**

 **Earth creation lv up x5**

 **Earth manipulation lv up x10**

Sweat poured from his head even as the blistering cold attempted to force its way through his ki shield. John moved the wind around his body in a controlled fashion to heat himself. The ring was only half way complete.

It was built somewhat like a mattress. There were points to release pressure. These places had built in springs and latches to safely collapse. When the pressure was released and they were undamaged the springs would lift and the ring would basically heal itself.

He was covering hundreds of square kilometers with his ring. John found a lab and killed the robot inhabitants. They were unfeeling robots, so he didn't think it mattered. At one point he found a brain in a jar and it was still alive. John unhooked it from it's robot body. Its job now was to do research for him. Dr, Wheelo the brain claimed it was called once.

The Lab was covered with the ring. The brain even assisted him with calculations to make the job easier. This ring needed to survive forces that could damage a planet's mantle. John manipulated the Lime stone, he used wind manipulation to force carbon into the mix, but often the limestone would become brittle. So, he began to make molds around the single pieces of limestone. These molds were shells made of hardened Carbon alloy. This brought his wind and earth manipulation to its absolute limit.

Carbon was easy to gather. With Ki molecules could be broken down to their base properties. Carbon was a substance of the air and earth. Therefore, it was under John's control.

The ring was complete by sun down. It was a vast area of squared tiles. He slammed his feet heavily into the ring and it didn't budge. John smiled and powered up to his maximum. With a heavy slam the ring continued to remain strong. The force was carried and dispersed among the entire ring. John chuckled set an alarm and fell asleep.

He awoke to the sound of his alarm. The blaring was a warning to prepare for anything. John took a horse stance and waited for the arrival of his foe. For seven days he had trained without rest for this day.

John saw it enter the atmosphere. It fell from the sky like a meteor, the center of the ring was its landing zone.

The pod struck and an area of the ring dented. Millions of tungsten springs took the weight in stride and slowly the crater rose and flattened. The ring itself looked unblemished.

Clear black tiles covered in a small layer of ice and snow were perfectly aligned. The pod opened.

From the pod a young woman rose. Her feet were inches from the ground. Yet, even if she stood flat footed, she would tower over John. She was by John's estimate 7'5". Black hair spiked around her head and stood up in places. Her face was olive shaped and her bust was large enough. She wore a set of red baggy slacks and a white t-shirt. Under her T-shirt was a type of armor.

John slowly increased his power. An aura rose around him as his Ki increased rapidly. His power continued to increase, until it maxed out at 808million. She smiled as if he were a joke.

"It is a nice place for a funeral. The black stones collecting snow, the rush of waves and the sunless sky, and to top it off your challenging me. You really set the scene for your death. Tell me your name, I will happily write it on your tomb stone." Bralli said. She gave a smile like a shark. John could end this right here. For now, she was weaker than him. If he hit her with a Gale Kamehameha right now, she couldn't dodge. There was another factor to consider. She had a scouter like Raditz. Did that mean she couldn't read power levels?

"Let's see your power level." The numbers on her Scouter moved rapidly. "808million, I see." She smiled again this time it was like a wolf that found a bone. "Well it seems you will prove a bit stronger than I thought." Bralli said.

A yellow light glowed around her. She increased in power by over 50x. John could feel the power flowing off her. Muscles bulged under her skin, but she kept her streamline female appearance. She was 10% stronger than him in ki. He could use Kao-ken to compensate, but he didn't know if this was her full power. John created the hardest metals and wrapped them around his body. His Ki further enhanced his defense.

 **New skill**

 **Metal Flesh lv1-(active)-0.0**

 **Description:**

 **Through Earth manipulation precious metals have formed armor around the outer most layer of the user's flesh.**

 **Cost (5Mp/minute) * skill lv**

 **Earth Def (5 * Earth manipulation * skill lv * Int)**

They vanished from normal sight and moved at incredible speeds. Bralli used mostly kicks. Each attack was from a different angle. Bralli favored using her body as a wrecking ball. Even with glancing blows John had to focus his aura to the area of impact to avoid a serious blow. At her speed he couldn't make a counter. His body was stronger than it had ever been but this transformation was a problem.

She leapt back across the arena. "Try this on shorty." Yellow ki enveloped her hands in small orbs. It was like she took the energy from an ever refilling well. There was no drop in her aura. The attacks held her full power easily. John took a deep breath.

Just as she launched two balls of energy, that could destroy the planet each tens of times over, John exhaled and unleashed a torrent of wind and ki. From his mouth fired a laser like his Gale Kamehameha.

 **Deca wind manipulation lv up x5**

John's breath attack took the power of the two ki blasts and swept them away. They detonated far in the distance. Bralli was on him. With his single Ki attack, he had lowered his defenses considerably.

 **-20,000,000Hp**

John felt the air leave his lungs as his body shattered and healed from the blow. "You are a tough one I will give you that. How much longer can you last?" Bralli said. "Your fun for now. Like a bug that believes it can sting me. I just saw your stinger and trust me, it won't do me harm." John nodded it was true he couldn't do her harm as he was.

"Kaio-ken," John said and activated the first stage of the skill. His ki increased by 50%. She frowned and entered her fighting stance. This time when they traded blows he could track her easily.

He caught her leg and smashed her into the ring. John ducked down and delivered a series of blows to her face. It was like punching steel. With every blow he could feel it bend just a little more.

A pulse of aura knocked him off her. He smiled and took his stance. John could taste her weakness. He wouldn't lose this confrontation.

"Is this what the universe calls irony." Bralli chuckled to herself. "I won't be beaten not by you and not by Kakorrot either." Her power began to rise. John leaps forward and punched her. His blow bounces off. It was her Ki. Her Ki had formed an energy shield around her adding to her defense.

John had an Ace in the hole with his Kaio-Ken. If all else failed he could increase it to x20. When the green dome of energy vanished Bralli stood there. She was taller. Her hips were a bit wider and her bust had expanded. Her frame had become hardened, chiseled by the energy. John could see small interlocking channels of energy around her body. It was like she was born with multiple Ki cores.

"Now, to make this place your coffin." She said in a husky almost seductive voice. She began to yell and energy blast radiated off her. John dodged them as he made his way closer. Her power was increasing without end.

She leapt forward and grabbed him by the throat. "Kakorrot," she said like a zombie. She tossed him down and fired an orb of ki down on him. The orb had ki in the billions. Still there was no drop in her ki. John used Kai-ken x10.

John used his telekinesis to hold the orb at bay. She looked down on him and launched orb after orb. "Gale Kamehameha," John said and began to charge.

His attack swallowed and destroyed Bralli's ki barrage. He flew up to meet her as an equal. Her power continued to rise. It was at a slower pace now, but he could sense the increase. It was a fire slowly getting larger.

 **Kaio-ken x20**

John was stronger than Bralli and she was about to know it. He flew at her and knocked her energy blasts away. They detonated harmlessly in the atmosphere. He smashed her back down to the ring with his metallic hands. The coat of metal brightly reflected his red aura. She got up and shrieked. Her body became shown green for a second before her aura began to increase rapidly again. John appeared and smashed her again. Her body dented the ring.

She looked up and continued to shout. Bralli was primal, her eyes showed none of her former whit. John's Kaio-ken was running low.

"You've become a beast, haven't you?" John said to the saiyan woman. She grunted and attacked him every blow was a little stronger. Her clothes were a mess. Only the armor remained for a top and a slim piece of spandex was all that protected her privates. Her tail was lashing.

John moved and punched her in the stomach. She spat up flam and fell to a knee still screaming. Her power rose so John kicked her in the ribs. Bralli struggled to her feet. Energy lashed out around her. The ring was shaking from her uncontrolled presence. He knew that soon enough the Earth itself would follow.

Drool fell from her mouth as she continued to power up. She got on all fours and stared at him with insane eyes. Were her words before just a mask that hid her insanity. Her tail twisted and she looked at him with the eyes of a predator.

She moved faster than before. It was time to unveil his second trump card. The ring became a trap. Long tendrils made of clay, steel, and limestone wrapped around her and restrained her when they could.

He felt his lips bleeding and wiped the blood away. Now that she had become animal like he could tire her out with the ring itself. That was until she went for the grapple. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him. She was closer to 9 feet tall than seven now. Her body engulfed his and he couldn't move.

He fell on to the last of the hardened ring surface. She stared at him with inhuman eyes. If she had been a man, he would have obliterated him with a Gale Kamehameha as soon as they met.

She was a woman, so he pulled his punches and focused on restraint and defense. "I am not a beast, don't look at me with those eyes. The same eyes that my father had." She lapsed, this was moment of clarity.

"Your strong, stronger than any other man." She looked him over like a prized steak. "I choose you." She raised up and took off her armored top. With a yank the last of her spandex tore away. She smiled as their auras mixed.

John awoke with the tall woman in his arms. The air was chilling. They were still at Yunzabit heights. They had mated. But John couldn't believe it. He had planned to kill her or capture her. Why did he hold back instead of blitzing her in the very beginning? Her tail was wrapped around him.

He had never touched such a thing before. When he ran his hands through it, she shivered. Using his Earth manipulation, he formed a dome around them. Bralli, could he have a life with her here. The other Saiyans would show up. Goku, or Kakorrot would be a problem if it affects her so deeply mentally. It would be a challenge. A good thing Goku wouldn't be wished back for a while then.

 **That's a Wrap**

 **I know it was short but I wanted to make the Bralli fight the main point of the chapter. Yea, she is going to live.**

 **Ok, I'm thinking of making a baby contaminated Freeza. Perhaps just a baby egg contaminated Freeza.**


End file.
